I'm In Love With You
by snowflake9856
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and her band, the Fairy Queen's go on tour with the hottest boy band, Fairy Tail. Once Lucy finds out the band she is touring with is her childhood friends! Issue starts when they're tour was moved to different dates and have to attend high school. Drama begins when tour starts. But what happens when your crush's ex comes back for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guysssssss! This is the same story/setting as 'The Love Music' but I changed some stuff (By Stuff i mean a lot of stuff XD)**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I was looking through my room before I got a text by my manager, Mira

 _"Lucy, You and the girls have a tour with a new boy band named Fairy Tail. You guys leave to the airport in 2 days! I told the girls already."_

I felt like i known Fairy Tail. I found an scrap book my mom gave to me before I ran away from home.. Then i started to get all these flash backs.

 **Flash back 13 (When they were 5)**

 _"No! Give it back!" I cried_

 _"Hahaha! No! It's mine now!" The bully said as he kicked me. A group of boys ran over to me and helped me_

 _"STOP IT NOW!" The pink one yelled_

 _"Give it back to her!" The light blue yelled_

 _"What are you guys going to do?!" The bully smirked_

 _The black hair punched him in the face_

 _"We would do that" The dark blue guy smiled_

 _"Are you okay?" The pink one said_

 _"Y-yea.." I said. "Im Lucy!" I smiled_

 _"Im Natsu! those are idiots!" He smiled at me_

 _"What you say Flame Brain!" Gray yelled_

 _They started to fight_

 _"Hi I'm Jellal!" He smiled_

 _"I'm Gajeel" He said_

 _Jellal had to yell at Gray and Natsu to stop fighting then they stopped._

 _Before they left Natsu ran back "Luce, Can I promise you something?" Natsu asked_

 _"Sure!" I smiled_

 _"My promise is that i'll protect you forever for now on!" He did his grin_

 **6 years later (When they were 11)**

 _"Luce!" a boy yelled_

 _I turned around to see it was him. He ran up to me and wouldn't shut up!_

 _"Luce." Natsu said_

 _"Yea?" I asked Nastu_

 _"I-I wanted to tell you something" Natsu hesitated_

 _"What?" I asked confused_

 _"Meandtheguysaregoingawayforafewyears" Natsu mumbled_

 _"W-what?!" I said in shocked._

 _"H-how did you understand my mumbling?!" Natsu said in suprised_

 _"Natsu you idiot! You mumble so much I got use to it!" I yelled at him. "Juts tell me why.." I said sadly_

 _He sighed "It's because when we audition we didn't know that we would make it and we made it and now we are going to tour around.." Natsu said about to cry._

 _"B-but you guys promised to protect me for the rest of my life.. You guys are special to me..." I broke down into tears_

 _Natsu hugged me tightly "And I will and I will promise you I will be back" He grinned_

 **Day of leaving**

"Lets go Flame head" Gray said

"Salmander hurry up!" Gajeel yelled of annoyance

"Guys chill! Remember about Lucy?!" Jellal said

They forgot that she was coming before they leave and they ran out the plane and stand next to Natsu. They saw a me running to them shouting "WAIT!"

I panted "H-hey g-guys!" I said. They all hugged me before they left and Natsu whispered into my ear "Don't forget me" He did his signature grin. "Then you don't forget me" I said back. Once they all left I did my signature smile then broke down crying all over again.

 _I ended up getting bullied a lot since they left for they're tour around the world_

 **End of Flash Back**

Levy and Erza came back and we started to plan what we were going to bring since we had a limit of what we could bring in the plane

 **How'd you like it :3? I mostly changed everything XD I'm sorry for changing the whole story! But i confused myself from make 'The Love Music' So I had to delete the story because the bio didn't go with the story at all and I legit confused myself XD. I am horrible**


	2. Reunion

**Helloooo! Thanks for the 3 reviews! Support these 3:** ** _StartHeart123, GummyBears824 & Rychan14! I will also be making a random bullying story :P_**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

Me and my girlfriend were sitting next to each other on the plane ride to L.A. We landed and Laxus had to ell the body guards what to do because of the screaming fan girls.

"Why is this taking so long?!" I whined

"Babe, Don't rush them. Do you ant fan girls to tackle you and the guys?!" Lisanna said

"Yea Flame brain, Listen to your girl friend" Gray said to him

"You want to go stripper?!" He shot back

"Lets go!" Gray yelled

"Calm down guys, you don't want Laxus yelling at us AGAIN" Jellal said

"Ok, Lets go the girl band is here" Laxus said

"Wooo!" Gajeel said

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I saw the boys get out of the plane with a white hair model. I didn't question until I saw them, Jellal, Gajeel & Gray, My childhood friends. I broke down into tears all over again and ran to them. They were surprised until they realized they it was me.

"LUCY!" They all yelled

"I-I missed you guys so much!" I said crying

"Wow! You turned into a grown women" Jellal said smiling

I blushed a little bit and playfully punched him "Nah, Im still the Lucy you guys know" I said with my signature smile. I saw Natsu and ran over to him and hugged him, But he pushed me away.

"Who are you?!" He said with a confused face

"N-Natsu, It's me Lucy" I said about to cry with my eyes puffy

Gajeel and Gray punched him really hard and yelled "HOW DID YOU FORGET LUCY?! YOU GAVE HER A NICKNAME!" They yelled

"Natsu.. You promised to protect Lucy! Your nickname for her was Luce!" Jellal said in frustration

Levy, Erza & Juvia came over

"Wait, wait, wait! Luce?! Luce the blonde girl that I loved and protected for years?!" Natsu said shocked.

I smacked him on the head "Yes, yes Natsu im that girl you protected and did everything with" I smiled

"Ohhh.. Now I remember!" He grinned

"Anyways.. These are my best friends that kept me going also known as my band mates. The bluenette is Levy, The Scarlet hair is Erza, The long Blue hair is Juvia!" She said happily

"Luce! This is my girlfriend, Lisanna!" He grinned

I wanted to cry so badly.. I love Natsu ever since we met, But now I guess I have to move on too.. I just smiled and greeted her

"Alright! So you guys will be going around the world for a few months!" Laxus said

Mira came with lots more bodyguards. Then a pack of fans came running wild. Me and the girls walked over there but then a hand caught me and that hand was Gray

"Lucy, Are you ok?" He asked worried

"Y-yea, Im just stressed." I said trying not to cry

"Ok, But I want to tell you, don't forget we're here for you and you can tell us anything" Gray smiled

I walked to the yelling fans and took pictures with them, signed autographs and we also followed some fans on Instagram and Twitter.

 **HURRAY! 601 WORDS :33 Tomorrow or today i'll be making a random story that's 2 or 1 chapter and if it is 1 chapter it'll be long :P  
Don't forget to review and favorite!**


	3. Nightmare All over Again

**I got no life so i am going to be writing lots of chapter this whole month and next month! I need more ideas for this story XD.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

We went to a cafe and I went to get my order before I bumped into someone and that someone was Natsu's girlfriend.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Let me get some napkins!" She said

I didn't know why I hated her. She was sweet, nice, helpful, and PERFECT. After she helped me we walked back to the table. Everybody talked about touring and what we should do while Laxus and Mira started to flirt. Until this happened.

"LUCE!" Natsu yelled, even though I was sitting next to him.

"What" I asked

"What happened to you after I l-left?" He hesitated

"Nothing, everything was fine" I smiled nervously

"You sure?" He asked

"No, she isn't, Once she left me, Levy & Juvia found her crying and we were there for her crying. Every single day she would get bullied by popular girls and she would cut herself every day for almost a year.." Erza said sadly

"Lucy would cry everyday because you and the guys left her for your career but she said she was actually really happy for you guys, but she just didn't want to be left alone anymore." Levy said devastated

"Juvia didn't like how Lucy was sad and crying so me and the girls agreed and we found our voice" Juvia said smiling

"L-Lucy.. Did that really happened?" Natsu said

I started to cry more "Yes! It was a nightmare! I felt left alone like my father did!" I cried. Natsu hugged me tightly then whispered "And for now on I promise to protect you again." Then a girl with green hair came in with a group of angry fans.

"WHERE IS LUCY HEARTFILIA?!" She yelled. Levy and Juvia hide me while Erza had a angry face.

"Why do you need her, Evergreen?" Erza asked while her bangs were hiding her eyes

"Because she stole Fairy Tail from us!" Her group yelled.

"I SEE HER!" Evergreen yelled. They shoved Juvia and Levy onto the ground really hard and surrounded me all over again as a nightmare. I cried bundled. Until I saw a Pink, Blue, Dark Blue, And Black hair boys come.

"N-Natsu-Kun" A fangirl said scared

"Gray-Kun!" Another yelled

"Jellal-Kun! Lucy had been hurting us ever since you left" Everygreen said acting scared

They're hair were covering they're eyes.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

Our hair was covering our eyes. I didn't like how Lucy had to go through this all over again when we left her. And I promised her that me and the guys will protect her for now on. I shoved the girls aside and bent down hugging Lucy again. I didn't really care what Lisanna thought, I didn't know why I felt like Lucy was my girlfriend and not Lisanna..

"Bunny girl, you alright?" Gajeel asked

"Y-yea.. I just want to go home" She said

Erza and the others said they were taking her home.

 **Boy Bands texting (Without Natsu) P.O.V**

 _Jellal: You guys happy to see Lucy?  
_ _Gray: Duh! Jellal, we haven't seen her which seems like centuries ):O!  
Gajeel: Didn't __Salamander say he loves her still?  
Jellal: Yea, Natsu did say something about that earlier today and before we left to become famous..  
Gray: Flame Brain doesn't make up his mind about girls does he :l?  
Jellal: Gray shut up. You know he loved Lucy first  
Gajeel: Yea, but he FORGOT about the one he loved  
Jellal: I know, I know, But it's only because he had touring and he has bad memory  
Gajeel: Im going asleep! See you guys tomorrow  
Gray: Gajeel, your already at the hotel?!  
Gajeel: Yea, I ran there XD and texted you guys are a few and waited for you guy you guys be hooking with girls while im stuck with Salamander  
_ _Jellal: We went shopping for food but Gray took to long  
Gray: Shut up! We're leaving anyways_

 **Reminder: I do NOT own any of Fairy Tail or they're music. Hiro Mashima **

Although the slightest chance of changing,  
the path in which our world is taking's low.  
It makes sense that the smallest little voice,  
can make the loudest noise.  
And if they try to tell me my own fate,  
I'll turn it around won't hesitate.  
What's the point of tomorrow if it's a future missing you?  
"Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!"  
"Gonna light the darkness, Keep on burning my fire"  
"Ain't nobody gonna stop me, I gotta stop this nightmare"  
"Because I'm dreaming of my future"  
"Past, future, present"  
"it's the world that we live in"  
"I ain't scared of my past, because tomorrow keeps approaching fast"  
"I'm screaming out for my pride!"  
I need you to wipe away your tears,  
the time has come to face our fears,  
Tonight!  
"I'm never falling down, I'll keep on sailing"  
"Now this is my destiny"  
Defy the world to make you smile,  
if it keeps you around awhile  
Don't go!  
"I gotta shake off the pain for you and me,  
may our failures all rest in peace"  
Now we'll strike back!  
The pain inside is amplified by  
The things that I have done in my lifetime.  
What's the point of fighting for a world that's slowly breaking me.  
And if all of my reason start to fail  
All I know! I won't get lost now,  
Because the dreams I'm looking for are in the future I'm fighting for!  
We'll Clash in the daybreak, SOLDIERS FOLLOW ME NOW  
DON'T YOU EVER STOP WE PAY IT BACK IN SPADES, RIGHT?  
Can't you feel it all around? We're caught in the PLAYBACK  
To live without the grief in our hearts, thats the moment!  
STRUGGLE, SORROW, THEY'LL DISAPPEAR LIKE BUBBLES, BUT  
We'll keep burning on forever like a flaming CANDLE!  
SCREAMING OUT FOR YOUR PRIDE!  
It's time to fight, I'm fired up!  
I Won't stop until our world is filled...with love!  
NOBODY CAN BLOW OUT MY FIRE, unstoppable now we're gonna save this world!

I'll never lose my hope again!  
We'll never start back to where we... have began yea!  
DON'T BLIND YOUR EYES IF YOU'RE LOST ON THE WAY!  
Don't worry, cause I'M GONNA BE YOUR LIGHT!  
So take my hands!  
"HEY, WHATEVER WE'RE LIVING FOR I LIVE FOR THIS SHIT"  
"WE GOTTA STAND UP AND GO WITH THE PRIDE"  
"IT'S LIKE THAT SUN RISING WAY OVER THE CLOUDS"  
"WE GOTTA STAND UP AND GO WITH THE PRIDE"  
"IT'S LIKE THAT SUN RISING WAY OVER THE CLOUDS"  
I need you to wipe away your tears!  
The time has come to face our fears...Tonight!  
"I'M NEVER FALLING DOWN, I'll keep on fighting now this is my DESTINY!"  
Defy the world to make you smile,  
If it keeps you around awhile...Don't go!  
I GOTTA BLAST OFF YOUR PAIN FOR YOU AND ME! Let our failures REST IN PEACE!)  
My heart will burn forevermore!  
Won't stop until our world is whole...and hopeful!  
NOBODY CAN BLOW ME OUT MY FIRE, unstoppable! We'll end this lonely world together!  
We'll never lose our way again!  
We'll never go back to where we have...began!  
DON'T BLIND YOUR EYES IF YOU'RE LOST ON THE WAY!  
Come on cause, I'm GONNA BE YOUR LIGHT!  
So take my hand!

 **Im going to watch a old movie now! Bye bye! Don't forget to Leave a review and Favorite!**


	4. High School

**Good morning! OR NIGHT HAHAHA. Sorry I was drinking Strawberry Kiwi that has a lot of sugar XD. Random Quote from Fairy Tail: " People cry not because they're weak. Its because they've been strong for too long.." ~Mira S. Okie back to le story :3**

 **Author's P.O.V**

In le the morning Lucy and the girls woke up at 6:00 and was dragged outside by Mira to they're dressing room where they saw 4 sleeping boys the couch. Lucy and Levy were thinking about dumping cold water on them but Erza said no. Laxus yelled really loud then the boys finally woke up, The girls laughed really hard then they all got serious.

"Ok, You guys are sent to a private school, You guys are starting school today instead of doing nothing for a few weeks because the tour had to be rescheduled to next month." Mira said

"And you guys only have to go to school for a month and try not getting in trouble" Laxus glared at Natsu and Gray mostly

The girls make up person came in and did they're make up and while that was happening the boys only got into they're uniforms and started going on they're social media's. Once the girls came out, Lisanna came inside.

"Jellal, Can I talk to you?" She said nervously

"S-sure..." Jellal said confused

"Can you give this note to Natsu? Thanks" Lisanna said as she walked away

Jellal gave the note to Natsu.

 _Dear Natsu, I'm sorry for doing this with a note but I was in a rush to go. As you read this you will find out why i'm leaving. I'm leaving for another fashion show and i'm sorry to say but, I am going to break up with you.. The reason is, Because I have my mind on someone special.. And i see how you cared for Lucy so I thought you can finally be with her and I can be with my special someone! I'm sorry for breaking up with you.. But we can still be friends! ~Lisanna_

Natsu crumbled the note but grinned at his friends, He was happy but sad Lisanna broke up with him. He was happy that he can finally be with Lucy. They all left to the car and listened to music.

 _You bit your lips_

 _Lamenting the unreasonable_  
 _"It shouldn't be like that"_  
 _I wipe my tears_  
 _"You are simply useless"_  
 _"I won't protect you"_  
 _And I keep steadily in this way drenched in tears_  
 _The fight will be now!_  
 _It's alright!_  
 _Once you decide your heart, don't look back_  
 _My eternal friend, you'll definitely be_  
 _Now, scream!_  
 _Now, keep ahead, don't stand still!_  
 _'Cause, we're still going_  
 _Kick out this annoying hesitation and advance to scatter the destination_  
 _I tightly hold in your hands_  
 _Cut an opening_  
 _In the throbbing beat that sounds the tomorrow_  
 _I'll become strong for you_  
 _And fulfill that promise_!

They sang through out the whole ride to school. During the ride to school Natsu told them the note but he said he was ok with it and was happy Lisanna found another man that mad her happy. He also told them that he had a special someone in mind as well.

"Luce! Sing a song! I never heard you're voice!" Natsu said grinning

"H-hahaha.. My voice isn't that good.." She said nervously

"Come on Lu-Chan! You're voice is great!" Levy cheered

"Bunny girl, you have a good voice I've heard you on the radio before." Gajeel said

"fine, fine" Lucy sighed

 _'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
 _Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
_ _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
_ _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Lucy sang as the boys were amazed of her singing. One they got there there were paparazzi's and fan girls screaming while other was fans yelling.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

We got out of the limo and I saw some familiar faces from elementary and some from concerts once we got out I felt a hand grab onto mine and that hand was Lucy's hand. I forgot she was afraid on small spaces from a long time ago. Paparazzi's wouldn't stop taking pictures of us. So of course we all had to pose for the pictures. As we walked in to the principles office I saw Saber Tooth glaring at us. The principle said all 8 of us had same classes and our lockers are next to each other. We asked why we had the same classes and lockers and he told us Mira and Laxus wanted us to stick together so we don't get hurt by fans.

"G-Gray..." She said hesitating

"What?" Gray said confused

"Stripper, Stop doing what ever your doing to Luce" I said not happy

"GRAY! STOP! I don't like how your sending me threats!" Lucy yelled at him

I asked Luce to show me the texts.

Gray: Lucy, Get away from Natsu! If you don't i'll kill you!

Lucy:...

Gray: We will find you and beat you up!

"That isn't me.. Why would i say "Get away from Natsu" I don't like flame brain" He said seriously

"YOU WANT A FIGHT?!" I yelled in his face

"Do I hear a fight?" Erza turned her head

"N-no!" We hugged each other

"Good" Erza turned away

We all walked to class and fans were following us again. We all sighed and tried our best to sit as close together because Saber Tooth was in our class. The teacher had Lucy sit next to Lucas which made me mad! Erza and Levy sat next to each other while Gray sat next to Yukino while I had to sit next Gajeel.

"So, Why is a hot girl like you alone?" Lucas smirked

"Don't flirt with me, Light head" Lucy shot back

"Why so angry beautiful?" Lucas said

Right when he said that the teacher said we had a free time for the rest of the period so I rushed in the middle of Lucas and Lucy's conversation

"I. Don't. Li-

"Hi, How are ya?" I grinned at Luce

"I'm doing great since you got here" She did her signature smile

"How 'bout we go hang with our friends" I suggested

"Of course!" She went along

We started to walk away from Saber Tooth

"Thanks for the save" Luce whispered and smiled

I smiled back

 **BOOM! THIS IS REALLY SHORT IN MY VIEW BUT I HAD A HUGE HEADACHE BUT I DID THIS ANYWAYS XD! I was trying to call _StarHeart123_ But she didn't respond to my texts so we couldn't do it because she never responded D:.. We will try tomorrow and give each other ideas! Help support with her New story: Dragneel Brothers: Cursed boy and good demon. **


	5. Popular's and Romance

**There is going to be new oc characters :3**

 **Hana's P.O.V**

Me and my squad was walking down the halls while people stared at us until I saw Natsu-Kuuunnnn~

"NATSU-KUUUN~" I started to fan girl

He stared at me confused

"Who are you?" He asked

"Um, Your favorite fan! And soon to be girlfriend" I said

"Um, Natsu.. I'm going to head to class.." The blonde said walking away

"W-we're coming with you" Levy shuttered

"Wow Gray, You look hotter in person" Hoshi said flirting

"Gajeel you're so romantic!" Niji smirked

"Marry me, Jellal-Kunnn~" Ran said

"Uh...Erm..." Jellal said

"We gotta go to class.." Gray said

"Bunny girl and Shrimp needs our help!" Gajeel said

"See ya around" Natsu-Kun grinned sorta

 **Class {Jellal's P.O.V}**

 **That girl and her friends were in our class. Me and the guys got worried and we looked at the girls and they looked kinda sad. I felt bad that the group of girls were flirting with us, And now they're in our music class.**

 **"Ok, How about, Umm... Levy, Lucy, Erza & Juvia come up and sing a song" Happy said**

As I chase my dream, I got lost deep in the forest of my heart.  
Rather than mirrors, it's the clear spring, that reflected a warped smile.

These tears that I have shed (Don't Cry), gold or silver they won't be.  
Those commonly seen tears (Fall From My Eyes), goddess won't even notice them.

True Dream Chasing, Chasing,  
Surpassing the greatest I've ever been even more.  
The instant Chasing Chasing,  
That's who I'll become, a person I've described, the flame that burns in one's heart!

Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na Hey Hey  
Na na na na na na na Oh  
The Hero who run past through that!

Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na Hey Hey  
Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh)  
The flame that burns in one's heart (My Life... Yeah)

When I close your eyes, and cleared up my ears, I can hear a faint voice.  
At a forest where there should be nobody around look up towards the blue sky.  
I shall never return to (Good Bye) the poison named loneliness.  
The sweet scented flowers (Fill up the sky) shall bloom fully in the world.

Sayonara Changing Changing  
Surpassing the best that I've ever been even more.  
Smiles Changing Changing  
Granting that wish shall be the fire that lights my heart up

Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na Hey Hey  
Na na na na na na na Oh  
The hero that runs through all

Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na Hey Hey  
Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh)  
The fire that lights my heart up

Hey whoa it's unbelievably hard that I don't know who I really am  
Wake up and make up, repeating the pattern everyday Fade Out (Ah...)  
From this nightmare (La...) No Way Baby (No Way Baby)  
(na na na na na) The only to get out (Go Gotta Go Now) is to wake up from it.  
Sunbathing in the dazzling morning sun, ahead of what I'm staring at  
is the future that I saw that day that I'll open my arms for.

Whoa Whoa!

True Dream Chasing, Chasing,  
Surpassing the greatest I've ever been even more.  
The time Chasing Chasing,  
That's who I'll become, a person I've described, the flame that burns in one's heart!

Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na Hey Hey  
Na na na na na na na Oh  
The Hero who run past through All!

Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na Hey Hey  
Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh)  
The flame that burns in one's heart!

"Good job girls" Happy said smiling

"TELL US ABOUT THE TOUR" A random kid yelled

"Um.. Fairy Queen's, Aka us, Are going on tour with Fairy Tail" Lucy said with her signature smile

"The tour is called Fairy Magic" Erza said with her beautiful smile

"Juvia thinks Gray-Sama and the guys should explain" Juvia smirked

Natsu gladly went up the stage and said

"Well, I would but then I have 2 questions" He smirked as well

"what?" The class yelled

"Will some special be mi-

"OMG! YES" Hana screamed

"Um.. That person is Luce..." Natsu said

Lucy started to blush "Yes, I will be your special someone" She did her signature smile

 **Star: SNOW! HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE HANA THROW A** **MASCARAED PARTY OR A BALL!  
Snow: Sureee**

 **#Spoiled a chapter XD  
Thanks for the reviews :))))))**


	6. Planning and Love

**Sorry for not updating yesterday e.e I was busy shopping at the mall XD This is gonna be longggggg hopefully c:**

* * *

 **Time skip to a few months later :3**

* * *

 **Hana's P.O.V**

"Girls! We should plan a Masquerade party at the end of the year and then i'll find Natsu and chat with him, After that you guys find Lucy and show her where Natsu is and i'll kiss him once she walks in" I smiled evilly

"Got it! Lets make the invitations!" Ran said

"What time do you want her to come in the room?" Niji questioned

"How about 11:46" I said

I couldn't wait till i kissed Natsu-Kun and make him mine and break up with Lucy! Lucy didn't deserve Natsu!

* * *

 **Nobody's P.O.V At Recording studio**

"OMG! Fans are shipping you Lucy!" Erza said happily

"Juvia is happy love rival has Natsu and not Gray-Sama!" Juvia said happy

"Guys, Natsu and Lucy's ship name is NaLu!" Levy said excited

Lucy started to blush a lot "Guys, stop!" Lucy said laughing. All of a sudden the door opened and a group of boys came in.

"Luce! Listen to this so far" Natsu grinned

"Calm down salamander" Gajeel said

"Squinty eyes has been talking about you non stop" Gray smirked

"Says Ice Princess, You've been talking about Juvia!" Natsu smirked back

"G-Gray-Sama has been talking about Juvia?!" Juvia blushed

"Shut it, both of you" Jellal said seriously

"YOU DO THE SAME THING JELLAL! TALKING 'BOUT ERZA AND HOW BEAUTIFUL SHE IS!" Gray and Natsu yelled

"Me and Jellal has been dating... We just didn't tell you.. hahaha..." Erza said nervously

Gajeel just sat next to Levy talking

"Anyways, Listen to our new song for the tour concerts" Jellal said

I've got fire for a heart  
I'm not scared of the dark  
You've never seen it look so easy  
I got a river for a soul  
And baby you're a boat  
Baby you're my only reason

"It's good so far" Erza smiled

"The problem is, we've been stuck on what to put for the next lyrics" Gray said sadly

"I GOT IT!" Lucy yelled

If I didn't have you there would be nothing left  
The shell of a man who could never be his best  
If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun  
You taught me how to be someone, yeah

"You always know what to do" Natsu kissed Lucy on the cheek

All of a sudden they all got a text from Hana

 _You've been invited to the end of the year party! It will be a Masquerade party.  
Time: 7:00 P.M - 12:00 A.M  
Date: May 30th  
Place: South Gate Park  
The theme of the Masquerade party is a Fairy Tale  
_

"You guys thinking what i'm thinking" Erza smirked at the girls

"Shopping?" Levy asked

"But isn't today the 25th?" Lucy asked

"Today is the 28th" Juvia said

"NATSU! Why did you changed the day on my phone?!" Lucy said angry at him

"I was dared too..." Natsu said

"Ugh! You are so lucky I love you too much to kill you" Lucy said

"Did I ever tell you I'm In Love With You?" Natsu said laughing

"Yes, the whole car ride after you asked me out" She laughed with him

"Gray-Sama! When will you ask Juvia out as well?" Juvia questioned

"Does it count if I asked you to be my date to the Masquerade party?" He smirked

"Juvia is excited!" Juvia smiled but then Juvia's smile turned to a frown

"What's the matter Juvia?" Gray said a little worries

"Its a Masquerade party and the point is to find each other" Juvia said

"Then how about this, Juvia will you be my girlfriend" Gray grinned

"Juvia is happy!" She screamed

 **At the mall (Lucy's P.O.V)**

Once we all got to the mall we went our separate ways to find dresses and masks. I got into a random store and kept trying on dresses until I saw a beautiful long dress. I finished shopping a little to early so I went to find something for Mira's wedding, I saw a shiny diamond necklace that matched a bracelet Mira wore before. After a few hours we found each other eventually, we left to help Mira with planning the wedding.

* * *

 **(Natsu's P.O.V) Meanwhile with the** **boys..**

I went looking for my suit and I found the suit I needed, me and Jellal bumped into each other and he told me he already found his suit. Jellal and I went to a jewelry store. I was looking for a 2 rings that look alike but had a red stone for me and a pink stone for Lucy. I also wanted to get her a necklace she wanted. Jellal looked for a necklace that had a strawberry cheese cake. I bumped into a girl with blonde and brown highlights.

"OMG Natsu-Kun!" Hana screamed

"Shhhh, Keep i down! I can't let anyone know i'm here! If they know i'm here then Erza will kill me after it goes on the news saying i'm cheating on Luce!" I said seriously.

"Natsu-Kun, Why are you dating Luigi? She's ugly!" Hana said angry

"Luce isn't ugly, She's the most beautiful girl i'd ever meet!" Natsu said not happy at Hana

* * *

 **At studio (Lucy's P.O.V)**

"Girls! I have an exciting announcement" Mira came in smiling

"Me and Laxus have been secretly dating and he asked to marry me!" Mira said happily

"OMG!" The girls screamed

"And I want you girls to be my maid of honor!" Mira said

"Hey, Mira?" Lucy asked

"Yes?" She said

"Are you and Lisanna related?" She questioned

"Nope! Lisanna was asked that a lot" Mira giggled "But we aren't related. I don't know that much information but my father said we aren't related." She said

"Oh." Levy said

"So girls, I want to ask you a favor! Can you and the guys sing at the wedding?" Mira asked happily

"We are working on a new song, I guess we could add some boy parts" Erza said

"Why is Gray-Sama taking forever to come back? Juvia is worried he is with another girl!" Juvia said worried

"Its okay Juvia, If Gray hurts you i'll chop him" Erza smiled

Everybody back away a little and got scared

"Remind me to never get on Erza's bad side" Lucy laughed nervously

"So, Before Lisanna broke up with Natsu, Did you guys ever hang out?" Levy asked curiously

"Yea, We hung out a while we still talk over message" Lucy smiled

* * *

 **Still at mall with boys**

Hana took Natsu's hand to a private area and Natsu had a confused face until he felt a pair of warm lips on his. He shoved Hana away from him

"Why did you do that?!" He said really angry

"Nothing. You love me not Lucy!" She said

"If the paparazzi see's this they'll think I don't love her" Natsu said calmly

Hana acted confused

"Luce will think I never loved her! And I love her!" Natsu said as he walked off

Hana tried to get Natsu until 2 boys got in front of her.

Gray shake his head and ran off to find Natsu

"The press saw everything" Jellal said irate

"I love Natsu and Lucy cant be with him!" Hana yelled in they're faces

"Once bunny girl see's this she will break up with Natsu and cry for days, Levy will think Natsu is a player" Gajeel said furious

"And when Erza see's nothing can stop her from killing Natsu for breaking Lucy's heart" Jellal said

They left to find Natsu and they found Natsu at the studio and once they did the news was on..

 _The pop artist Natsu Dragneel and a girl?! Our sources found these 2 kissing and it seems Natsu Dragneel has feelings for another? Or does he love our pop princess Lucy Heartfilia?_

Lucy and Erza stared at Natsu while the boys got scared even Gajeel

 **DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next :O:?! Hahaha... I love making stories for you guys 3  
** **Don't forget to leave a review and follow!**


	7. Masquerade Party (Re-did)

**Texting (Hana)**

 _Hana: Girl's Lucy and Natsu had broken up :)  
Ran: I saw the news. Now the party.  
Niji: It's tonight, We have to set it up now. Do we still do the plan?  
Hana: Nope! Natsu and Lucy broken up, Natsu is free he's mine now ):)  
Niji: Mkay, Bye  
Ran: See you guys tonight._

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Today was the party, My heart was broken into pieces. I didn't feel like getting up, But I had to, for my friends. I went to the bathroom until I heard a crash. I ran into the living room to see a pink hair guy with a white scarf around his neck.

"Get out." I said calmly

"Luce, Let me explain" He begged

"Don't call me that. I don't want to talk to you." I said trying my best not to cry

Then 3 boys came in, Gray, Jellal & Gajeel

"Listen to me, Hana kissed me. I pushed her away, Luce, I love you not Hana" Natsu said

"Listen to what he wrote for you" Jellal smile

 _You're insecure,_

 _Don't know what for,_

 _You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

 _Don't need make-up, to cover up,_

 _Being the way that you are is enough_

I listened to what he was singing, I felt tears falling down my cheek

"I-I f-forgive y-you" I said crying a lot

He came to hug me and Me and the guys went outside, The I realized we forgot our disguise to go to the dressing rooms

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said frozen

"What's wrong babe?" Natsu said confused

"We forgot our disguise!" I freaked out

We were so quiet we could here a pin drop. Until we heard flashing and noise, I was wearing heels, I couldn't run in heels

"Natsu! I can't run in heels!" I screamed

* * *

 _Hana: OMG! Lucy and Natsu got back together!  
Niji: So we're doing the plan?  
Hana: No, New plane ):)  
Ran: What's the plan?  
Hana: We threatened Lucy before, so we do the what we threatened  
Ran: Ok, I heard she was in her dressing room  
Hana: Thanks, Bye!_

* * *

He ran back carrying me bridal style, I started to blush a little. Once we got there Natsu let me down, Erza and Juvia were confused but I think Juvia understand clearly. I started to giggle a lot, I went to my dressing room to find something written on my mirror ' _Watch out Heartfilia, We're coming after you'_ I started to freak out and didn't know what to do. I just got ready for the party and so did the others, We got ready an hour early so we talked about the tour.

"What do you think the tour will be?" Gajeel asked

"What do you think will happen?" Levy said scared

I had a weird feeling that threat was going to happen during a concert. I couldn't tell them about the threat I don't want them to get hurt either, I kept thinking about the threat the whole time. Time flew by eventually and I stopped thinking about it, I got into my outift and got my mask. We all went out one by one so we didn'y see each others outfit. Once I got there I saw paparazzi's coming in the party so I ran away and bumped into someone. I tried look for the others but no luck, This guy with ginger hair was really drunk and tried to kiss me but I slapped him saying i'm taken. I talked to people I never met at schooled, After a while Ichiya, our science teacher told everybody to take off our masks and once i took off my mask Natsu was behind me.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

Luce was wearing the most beautiful dress, It was a long light pink and white ruffle dress. I took out a box with the necklace and promise ring in it.

"OMG! Natsu! We're to young!" She freaked out

"I'm not asking to marry you" I laughed "Its a present" I said grinning and gave her the present.

"I love it Natsu" She smiled. I felt a warm hug and I hugged back, She put the necklace on and the promise ring.

The paparazzi saw me and Luce eventually and started to take pictures

"Lucy Heartfilia, Will you sing a song?" The paparazzi asked

"Sure" Luce smiled. Luce got up stage like she was a princess

"This song was made for someone I love!" Luce did her signature smile

 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
 _But watching you stand alone,_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _One step closer_

I did my signature grin while Erza, Juvia and Levy smiled

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath_  
 _Every hour has come to this_

I grinned at me and Luce smiled back. The Ice Princess, Gajeel and, Jellal found me.

"You guys thinkin' What i'm thinking?" I smirked

They nodded they're heads and we all ran up there and pushed the girls aside from the microphones

 _And baby, everything that I have is yours,_  
 _You will never go cold or hungry._  
 _I'll be there when you're insecure,_  
 _Let you know that you're always lovely._  
 _Girl, 'cause you are,_  
 _The only thing that I got right now_

Luce, Levy, Juvia and, Erza stared at each other and smiled. I felt a shove

 _One day when the sky is falling,_  
 _I'll be standing right next to you,_  
 _Right next to you._  
 _Nothing will ever come between us,_  
 _'Cause I'll be standing right next to you,_  
 _Right next to you._

I'm guessing they knew the song as well so we all sang along. Luce was getting into the music

 _You had my child,_  
 _You would make my life complete._  
 _Just to have your eyes on little me,_  
 _That'd be mine forever._

We all took our girlfriend's hand and took a bo and we all started to giggle and chuckle. The paparazzi's kept flashing they're camera's at us which made me feel almost blind. I smiled at the crowd and I spotted a angry Hana who looked like killing a certain somebody which made me worry. After the party Luce called someone to take our cars home so we could all ride home together. But we forgot to get food so we had to stop at a market near by and Jellal and Erza went to get the food. Luce fell asleep on my shoulder while Levy and Juvia were on they're phones.

"Bunny girl is sleeping on Salamander's shoulder" Gajeel smirked

"Flame Breath better not wake her up" Gray laughed

"You guys are so lucky I love her to much to wake her up" I said annoyed

* * *

 **I HAVE DONE IT AGAIN! I MESSED UP THE WHOLE STORY! WHOOPS! So I changed the summary Hahaha...  
 _Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down_  
** _ **Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?  
** **I'm sorry yeah  
** **Sorry yeah  
** **Sorry  
** **Yeah, I know that I let you down  
** **Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?  
**_ **Sorry? XD  
The song Lucy was singing is 'A Thousand Years' Next story will probably make more sense, Hahaha...  
"KELLY! ABORTION!" Christian yelled  
"Michael told me to do it!" I said innocently  
"MICHAEL! ABORTION!" Christian yelled  
I'm so happy :P Bye!**


	8. Wedding Day

**I'm alive still :D Oh gruvia99, My friend told me Donald Trump was talking 'bout abortion XD. This chapter will probably more better and longer and make more sense** **probably not** **:3 Oh and for ONCE It's Mira's P.O.V :D**

 **Mira's P.O.V**

6:30 a.m.  
I woke up in the morning happy and took a warm shower and I was thinking about the wedding today! after I got out of the shower hot steam came out of the door and I heard a knock, I hurried up and changed into casual clothing first so I wouldn't be weird walking around in a wedding dress. I opened the door to see my girls!

"Hi Mira!" Levy smiled brightly

"What are you girls doing up so early?!" I said in shocked

"Juvia woke everybody up because today is you're special day" Juvia said giggling

They shoved me inside and I made them coffee and they had to sort things out

"Ok, So you, Juvia, Erza & Levy are singing a song for the wedding?" I said trying to get it straight

"Yep, I wrote the song and I re-looked at the lyrics and it describes love" Lucy said with her signature smile

"Wait, Where are the guys?" I said worried "Did you guys let them wonder around?! Without Laxus?!" I freaked out

"No, no, no! They _are_ with Laxus helping him" Erza giggled

After a few minutes of planing and talking the girls left to the studio to sing the song. I walked outside to the balcony and looked at the sunny day, I looked down and saw blossom trees and butterflies. I walked back inside and sat on the comfy couch and turned on the t.v. for a few minutes until I heard a text.

 _Lucy: Hey Mira!  
_ _Me: Hey Lucy  
Lucy: The wedding starts at 6:38?  
Me: Yes, Why?  
Lucy: Um, Because it's 6:23  
Me: oh. OH! I better put my make up on and dress on  
Lucy: Me, Juvia, Erza & Levy are ready and we're taking the limo with us, We're on the way  
Me: Ok, See you in a few!_

* * *

"What if she says no?!" Laxus freaked out

"Laxus, Chill" Natsu said

"You're right, I need to breathe" Laxus said inhaling

Natsu and Gray were standing next to Laxus while Jellal and Gajeel were were showing people where to sit

* * *

The girl got here and we hurried into the limo and when we got there Lucy and Levy did my makeup and Erza grabbed my dress. Wendy, Natsu's little sister was the flower girl.

"Um, Mira?" Juvia asked

"Yes?" I said

"Aren't you afraid that Gray-Sama and Natsu will start fighting at the Wedding?" Juvia questioned

I froze and started to think what would happen

"No, Because if they do ruin the wedding I will kill them" Erza said smiling

My brother Elfman, knocked and asked if he could come in to take me outside. We followed Wendy as she threw the red and white rose petals, I was excited to marry the love of my life. Lucy, Erza, Juvia & Levy was waiting for me smiling. I was holding a dozen pink roses walking down, I heard wedding bells ring.

"Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live? The Man shall answer" The priest said

"I will" Laxus smiled

"Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live? The Woman shall answer" He said again

"I do" I smiled brightly

"Is there any objections?" He asked

Romeo came down the ail with the rings and gave one to Laxus and one to me. Laxus put the ring on my index finger and I put the ring on his.

"You may now kiss the bride" He smiled

We both closed our eyes and leaned in for the kiss and heard a "eww" and I giggled. We both walked down at ail and people threw rice

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

Laxus looked at Mira's dress. Her dress was a white long ball gown with flower lace for the back.

"Wow. You look beautiful' Laxus said admiring her

Mira blushed "Thank you, When did you go all sweet" She said sarcastically

"Since I met a beautiful women" He answered with a smirk

They went to sit down with Mira's family and Laxus family. The table besides them was full of teenagers, and those teenagers were Lucy, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel & Gray.

"Natsu! Give it back!" Lucy whined

"No! I wanna see who you're texting!" He laughed

 **Lucy's Phone**

 _Sting: Hey Luce  
Lucy: Hey Sting  
Sting: What cha doing?  
Lucy: Im at Mira's wedding :P  
_

"Who is this Lucy?" Natsu said calmly

"He's my brother, Natsu" She smiled

"Oh" He said as he gave her phone back

They all chatted until they heard the microphone noise

"Hello! I would like to make a toast to my sister and my new brother in law!" Elf man said

"Marriage is like a golden ring in a chain, whose beginning is a glance and whose ending is eternity" Elf man said trying not to cry "You have to be a man!" He added

We all laughed when we said that and people kept saying stuff until it was the girls turn. They all ran up the stage

"Mira is a wonderful manager for us, She has been there for our problems and we will be there for her" Lucy said with her signature smile.

"Juvia is happy Mira found the love of her life" Juvia smiled

"We would like to sing a song for her and the groom" Levy smiled

They went to the microphones

Heart beats fast

 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
 _But watching you stand alone,_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

Mira looked over to Laxus and smiled at him and he smiled back

 _One step closer_  
 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Every couple blushed at each other and kissed them on the cheek except the boys. The boys did a surprise, they ran up the stage and went next to a girl and sang into they're microphone.

 _You've got that smile,_  
 _That only heaven can make._  
 _I pray to God everyday,_  
 _That you keep that smile._

The boys smirked at the girls as the girls got the plan.

 _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

Laxus chuckled as Mira giggled

 _Yeah, you are my dream,_  
 _There's not a thing I won't do._  
 _I'll give my life up for you,_  
 _'Cause you are my dream._

The girls gave up on they're song and sang along to the boys song and laughed during it too.

 _And baby, everything that I have is yours,  
You will never go cold or hungry.  
I'll be there when you're insecure,  
Let you know that you're always lovely.  
Girl, 'cause you are,  
The only thing that I got right now_

At the end Natsu kissed Lucy and gray kissed Juvia which made Juvia blush and almost faint. Jellal kissed Erza on the cheek while Gajeel put his arm on Levy's head and said "Good job Shrimp" He smirked as she sighed

At the end Mira threw her roses into the air and Levy caught the boutique. Natsu and Gray stared at Gajeel with a smirked and Gajeel whistled in confusion and the girls squealed. Mira and Laxus got into the car and left to they're hotel they rent for the week.

Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Levy, Natsu, Gray, Jellal & Gajeel stayed at the wedding to help clean up until two boys and a girl walked into the room. The girl had long blonde hair, one boy had black hair and another had blonde hair.

"Is Lucy here?" The girl blonde asked

Lucy's jaw dropped in suprised

 **Dang it D:( it's only 1,429 words! I need more idea! I can't even! I just can't XDD  
Sorry for the late update I was busy cleaning my room and writing a new story e.e  
Ughhh So tired. I wanna go to Never Land**


	9. Family surprises and Flashbacks

**Hurrah XD! A chapter from my old story :PP e.e I need more ideas XP. OH! My mistake, Mira and Lisanna is sisters XD! My mind wasn't thinking straight when i was making the wedding chapter e.e Please excuse that XD  
** **Ok, I had to Remove this chapter because I made mistakes and because someone said I made mistakes. I have something to say to that someone. I'm sorry that it's not perfect like everyone else's stories! I don't know everything and the right grammar, I'm just a pre-teen And I honestly think you should accept me making mistakes :l and this is my FIRST story I made. Finally, I'm tired of what you're saying, I know you're trying to help me with the stories but I like how I make my stories/chapters. And I have a lot on my mind with helping my mom with stuff.** **  
**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"M-Mavis?!" I said in shocked trying my best not to cry in front of my older sister

"Wow! You've grown taller than me" She giggled

"Luce, Who's Mavis?" Natsu asked

"Natsu, Meet Mavis, my older sister" I smiled

"Rogue, we've been walking around this whole place!" A certain blonde whined

"I know but Mavis ditched us!" Rogue shot back

I turned around to see my older brother, Sting and his best friend, Rogue

"Sting!" I yelled as I ran to my older and jumped on him like a monkey

"Whoa, Did you drink too much sis?" Sting teased

I playfully punched him "I hate you" I laughed

"Oh, So no hugs or love for you're boyfriend?!" He said touching his heart in shock while teasing

I rolled my eyes "You know I love Natsu and you're **not** my boyfriend" I laughed

I hugged Rogue then turned around to see Natsu giving Rogue a death stare so I went by his side and held his hand which made him calm a bit. A few hours later we finished and we all went back home, Mavis, Sting and Rogue stayed at my house. I woke up at 6:29 hearing a text.

 _Levy: Natsu, Jellal, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Juvia and me are meeting at studio for recording again 7:00  
Me: Ok, Meet you guys there_

I got outta bed and to the bathroom to apply my makeup and put on ripped skinny jeans and a random crop-top with high heel boots. I went to the kitchen to make eggs and left a note for them. I walked to the studio but bumped into a certain girl.

"Oh, Sorry" I said

"It's o- Lucy?" The girl said in surprised

"Lisanna?! What brings you here?" I asked curiously

"Oh, My boyfriend was acting here in the studio" She smiled

"That's nice" I smiled

"So where are you going?" She asked

"Just going to the studio, do you want to come with me?" I asked as she nodded

We both walked into the studio together laughing and giggling. Natsu went into shock and thought me and Lisanna were gonna kill each other.

"Y-you guys aren't arguing?" Natsu said nervously

Erza slapped him on the head and us girls laughed.

"Natsu, Relax, Me and Lisanna are good! We just bumped into each other" I giggled

"Anyways Natsu, I'm with Bixslow" Lisanna smiled

"OH. So you doing anything?" He asked

"Oh, Nah, Bixlow is shooting something so I decided to go outside for a few" Lisanna smiled

We started to chat with Lisanna and started to plan some stuff while she's here. When our break as over we went back to recording put I grabbed Lisanna's arm and dragged her into recording with us. We tried our best not to laugh during recording session but Natsu and Gray wouldn't stop making faces. I got into the music and then i only heard one voice, mine. I stopped singing and I stared at Natsu and I saw him chuckling and then the rest started to laugh. I playfully punch him on the arm.

"Why did you do that Natsu?!" I said embarrased

"Because you have a good voice" He laughed

After recording we all left and I went home to see Mavis, Sting and Rogue. Once I got into the house I felt a hand grab me and into the kitchen.

"Lucy!" Mavis cried out

"W-what?" I said worried

"I went onto you're laptop to answer questions!" She giggled

"Why?!" I said in shock

"Because the boys wouldn't do anything! And you got two important messages!" She said excited

"What did the email say?" I asked curiously

"One was The Evergreen show wants you and Natsu on next week and another is they wanted you, Juvia, Erza and, Levy to sing at children's hospital" Mavis smiled

"Oh, ok i'll go then" I smiled back

"Now! Lets do some sisterly shopping!" She smiled evilly

I had a weird feeling Mavis was going to drag me around the mall shopping because she hasn't seen me in years. Once we got to the mall a giant crowd came rushing towards us. Paparazzi's were snapping pictures and they're camera's lights were flashing on Mavis's eye's which looked like she was gonna go dizzy.

"Lucy! Lucy! Is that you're sister?!" A paparazzi yelled

"Are you and Natsu Dragneel together?!" Another yelled

"Can i have an autograph?" I fan yelled

"I will find you!" A stalker yelled

My body guards had to protect me and my sister while we were shopping and when we were finished we went to go find somewhere to sit were fans go ask us questions and paparazzi's go take pictures. Me and Mavis smiled for the pictures, after the pictures we answered some questions

"How did you and Natsu meet?" A fan asked

"Me and Natsu met by a bully, I always got bullied but one day Natsu saw me crying and saw the bullies and he and his friends came to help me" I smiled

"Who is the blonde next to you?" The paparazzi asked

"This is my older sister! I have a older sister and a older brother, Mavis, Sting!" I smiled brightly

After answering like a hundred questions we went back home and Mavis went straight to her room and i'm guessing the guys went somewhere or something. I went to my room and went back to looking at the scrapbook

 **Flash Back (When Lucy was 13)  
** _The bell rang for lunch everybody stormed out of they're classroom to the cafeteria. Lucy carried her lunch and walked outside to the cherry blossom tree, Lucy always sat at the cherry blossom tree because it was calm and quiet. A salmon hair guy and a group of friend walked up to her and sat with her. The blonde beside her too see Natsu, Jellal, Gray and Gajeel_

 _"Hey Guys" She smiled_

 _They smiled and said hi back they all ate they're lunch and talk. Natsu got up and walked behind the tree to look at something. A cherry blossom gracefully fell down the tree and he caught it and walked back to the group and sat next to Lucy. Lucy stared at the beautiful flower, Natsu put the flower on Lucy's ear. The guys knew it was they're cue to leave_

 _"Cya Flame Brain" Gray said_

 _"Bye Lucy!" Jellal smiled_

 _"Bye" Gajeel said_

 _They were left on there own sitting under the cherry blossom tree. Lucy looked at Natsu and Natsu looked back._

 _"The Blossom looks pretty on you" He grinned_

 _"T-thanks" She said blushing a bit_

 _"Lucy, When we grow up, Promise you'll marry me?" He asked_

 _"I promise Natsu" As she layed her head on his_ shoulder  
 **End of Flash Back**

Lucy was walking out of her bedroom as she bumped into a blonde slim girl.

"Erm, S-sorry" Lucy shutter

"You better be blondie" She said rolling her eyes in annoyance

"W-who are you? And how did you get into my house?" Lucy questioned

"You're an idiot! This is not you're house! Its Sting-Sama's house" She said about to slap her but someone stopped her

"Rora, Stop. And this is my sister's home" Sting said

"Tch. What kind of idiot would trust her?!" She said irate

"Mavis would.." Sting said with a straight face

"Erm. Um. Of course she would! S-she's a awesome big sister!" Rora said shaking

The balcony door was opened and Lucy and Sting saw Rogue climbing through the door

"R-Rogue! Why won't you use the front door?!" I said shouting at him in shock

"Well you see Lucy, When you see a bunch of fan girls chasing after you and they find out where you live and stand at the front door, You just gotta climb through a window!" He laughed nervously

Sting face palmed and shake his his head in disappointment at his brother. A few hours later the screaming fans left the house and everybody at the house could relax. Suddenly Mavis came in the back door and put down her phone and went over to Sting, Lucy, Rogue and Rora.

"Hey guys" Mavis said as she breathed out

"Hey" They said

"Ok, So guess what!" Mavis smiled

"What is it sis?" Lucy said

"I got accepted in Magnolia university!" Mavis said very excited

Everybody was happy for Mavis but Rora acted happy just to get it over with. Rora lied she had to go home because she couldn't spend time with Sting.

"So when are you leaving?" Rogue asked

"Im leaving in a month or two" Mavis answered

Lucy went to the studio again to record a song she wrote when she was younger. She sat down on the stool and got the headphones and started to sing.

 _Some people say that the moment is gone_  
 _And then they tell you that its time to move on_  
 _But dont you listen to a word that they say_  
 _Cause we got magic that just wont go away_

As Lucy sang she had flashbacks of this song

 **Flashback**

 _Loke the biggest flirt/player of the school came over to Lucy, when Lucy went to her locker and grab her books to go home. Right as when Lucy was about to leave Loke grabbed her and went behind the school, Near the football field and Loke pinned Lucy on the wall._

 _"Loke! Let go!" Lucy yelled as she struggled to get out_

 _"Sorry babe, I cant do that" Loke smirked_

 _As Lucy struggled the grip of Loke went tighter. Loke was about to kiss Lucy until 2 football players kicked Loke. Loke death stared behind him to see who it was.  
_

 _"Well, Well, Well, Looks like Dragneel and Fullbuster is here to save little oh Lucy" He smirked_

 _"Let. Luce. Go!" Natsu shouted at Loke in anger_

 _"How about, No!" Loke said_

 _Gray took off his football helmet and whacked Loke with it. Natsu hurried to Lucy as Gray dragged Loke to the Coach. Lucy's hands were red from Loke's hard grip_

 _"Luce, You alright?" Natsu asked_

 _"Y-yea, My hands just hurt..." She said with a sad/happy smiled_

 **End of flashback (Yea yea so cheesy XD)**

 _And we may be a hundred worlds apart but that wont keep me from your heart_  
 _You cant fight the rain when its already falling_  
 _You cant hide the truth from yourself when you're all in._  
 _No one can erase this, I'll always be drawing you closer and closer_  
 _Whatever I do, its always you_  
 _Ohh, its always you_

Lucy sang the whole song and put down the headphones and smiled. Lucy felt warm hand wrapping around her waist and she squealed. Lucy turned her head and felt warm lips on her and she saw her boyfriend.

"Natsu! Don't scare me!" She punched him in the chest

Natsu laughed a little "Ow! Luce you cant be mad at me! You have to admit you liked it" He grinned

Lucy started to blush and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here anyways?" She stared at Natsu "Don't you have a photo-shoot for the magazine?"

"Yea, But we just finished so I thought you'd be in here so I stopped here to find my beautiful girlfriend" He said smiling

They left the studio back to Lucy's until they bumped into Zeref dragneel, Natsu's older brother.

"Z-Zeref?!" Natsu said shocked

"Hey Natsu" Zeref said

Zeref saw Natsu holding hands with Lucy and he looked confused and a bit mad.

"When did you start dating this girl Natsu?" Zeref said

"Zeref, Don't you remember Lucy?" Natsu said kinda sad

"OHhhh, Lucy!" He smiled

"Yep, Hey Zeref" Lucy giggled

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked

"Well, I was shooting a movie in this town and I was about to leave to the airport" Zeref said

They all said bye and Lucy and Natsu continued to walk back.

"Natsu, Don't forget about the Evergreen show" And she kissed him on the cheek goodbye

"Yea, yea, Bye babe" He waved

 **HURRAY! *throws confetti* 2,052 WORDS :DD  
Sorry for the late update *cri* I had to go pick out clothes and pack for July 4th trip e.e  
Christiannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn You need to give me idea's :o  
Welp. I was also planning a Gruvia one-Shot :3 **


	10. Father's Day and Evergreen Show (Re-Did

**Happy Fathers Day :D! *cough* Christian I want a pan *cough* XP Off to the storyyyy!**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Today was Father's day, me, Mavis and, Sting were getting ready to go visit our papa's graveyard in Magnolia. Today was a busy day for me since I had to be on time for The Evergreen show and go to my papa's grave. I never told anyone my papa's story except Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Gajeel. It was a bit cloudy outside but we didn't mind the clouds, we were very quiet on the way to there.

"Sis?" Sting asked

"Yea?" I smiled

"Sorry for leaving you with papa..." He said sad

"It's ok" I smiled "You had to leave anyways, He kept treating you and Mavis horrible" I said as my smiled faded away

"But we abused you! He got drunk!" Mavis yelled as joining into the conversation

"Its ok guys!" I said as i did my signature smile

"You guys remember what Michelle did when we were younger?" Sting laughed changing topics

"Oh gosh, Yes" Mavis laughed along

We all started talking about the past and I started to think what papa did to me.

 **Flashback (so much flashbacks XD)**

 _Lucy sneaked into her giant home trying her best not to let her father see her coming home so late. She was terrified of what he would do. When she opened the door it made a giant creek noise._

 _"Lucy! Where have you been?!" Her papa shouted as he was drunk_

 _"I-I was studying in the library" She said scared_

 _Jude grabbed his bottle and threw it at Lucy but Lucy ducked down in time so it didn't hit her head. He started to grab more bottles and throwing it at her until one hit her. Eventually he grabbed a wine bottle and threw it at Lucy and hit her on the leg. Lucy started to bleed a lot and tears ran down her cheek and she was shaking._

 _Jude left to his office and slammed the door. A maid helped Lucy with her bleeding leg._

 **End of Flashback**

As my memory of what my father did disappear we got the graveyard. I saw some people crying and wearing black. Mavis found my father's grave and I placed down the flowers.

"Its been a long time papa, Hasn't it?" I smiled weakly

"Me and Sting came back papa" Mavis said crying a little bit

We all talked to papa for a little bit and we left to go home. I saw lots of people with they're papa's and I was happy. Some fans came and took photo's and auto's. I spotted a white hair girl carrying groceries. I smirked and stared at Mavis and she stared back smirking

"Hey Stinggg, Isn't that you're girlfriend" I laughed

"W-What.. Y-Yukino isn't my girlfriend!" He said blushing

Yukino eventually saw us and waved and she walked over here

"Hey guys!" She smiled "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yep! Sorry, but Lucy has to go somewhere today and i'm helping her with makeup!" Mavis rushed

"Oh, Bye Mavis and Lucy!" Yukino said

Sting gave us a stare that said _Why Would you do this to me?!_

Me and Mavis giggled a bit and once we got home Mavis dragged me to the bathroom and grabbed her makeup and started to put makeup on me. Mavis was serious about the makeup, then she came out of the closet with a dress that was white on the top with a belt for the waist and navy color for the bottom. I put on the clothing she wanted me to wear and flats and did a side braid with small fake flowers in the hair.

She drove me to The Evergreen Show and once I got outta the car she drove off. I had my body guards protecting me for any crazy fans who wants to attack me. The fan were yelling. Once I got in, I saw a pink hair guy eating food and people walking around setting the place up. Natsu saw me and walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I thought you went on a date with someone else" He teased

I rolled my eyes "Yea, I'd _totally_ would cheat on you"

"Wait you're serious?!" He said shocked

"No! I wouldn't do that to you" I giggled

 **Time skip to the show (Im so lazy XD)**

"OK, So today we have special guests!" Evergreen announced "Please give it up for... Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia!"

Natsu and I walked into the room and sat down on the green crowd cheered and Evergreen got out some cards.

"So today, We got questions from your fans!" Evergreen smiled "Are you guys ready?"

"Im fired up" Natsu grinned

"Ready!" I smiled

"OK, So we will be asking some questions" Evergreen smiled

"Ok!" Me and Natsu yelled

"First question, What would you Do you read books?"

"Yes! I loved to read books when I was younger" I said joyful

"Nah, I was more of a video game person" Natsu laughed

"Very interesting! Next is, What is you're quote?"

"Wake up everyday strong than yesterday. Face your fears and wipe your tears!" I said proud

"We fall when we are weak, But what we show next, Shows that we still have true strength locked within, Waiting for you to get up" Natsu said as he did his signature grin

"Wow, Very inspirational" Evergreen clapped

After Evergreen asked a few more questions we played 'what's that song' we were separated into teams 2 on 2. Me and Natsu picked someone from the crowd.

"How about you? the one with Blue greenish hair in two pony tails" I smiled

She came up the stage and it looked like she had a group of friends who visited.

"What's you're name?" I asked

"I'm Hastune Miku !" She smiled

Evergreen pushed her glasses up with her index finger "Natsu, Your turn to pick"

"Hmmmm... How about the boy with blue hair with a blue scarf" He grinned

I realized Natsu and that guy were wearing a scarf. I looked at Miku and her jaw dropped.

"Whats your name?" Natsu questioned

"My name is Kaito" He grinned

"How about the guest say something about each other!" Evergreen suggested

"I'll go first!" Miku said "I have a band named Vocaloid!" She said proud

"Me and Miku are together" He smirked

"Oo wow" Evergreen said shocked "Ok off to the game!"

Evergreen played the first song.

 _You make me glow,_  
 _But I cover up, won't let it show,_  
 _So I'm puttin' my defenses up_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

I pressed the red button really quickly

"Heart Attack!"

"Good job, First point goes to Miku and Lucy!"

 _know I can treat you better_  
 _Than he can_  
 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_  
 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

"Treat you better!" Natsu said

"One point for Natsu and Kaito"

The guys smirked at us and we just laughed and rolled our eyes

 _That's why I need a one dance_  
 _Got a Hennessy in my hand_  
 _One more time 'fore I go_  
 _Higher powers taking a hold on me_

Me nor Miku kept thinking what the song was. The boys seemed like they didn't know until the pressed the button.

"Is it One dance?" Kaito asked

"Yes! Another point for them!" Evergreen cheered

 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made_

"OMG! Amnesia!" Miku shouted and I was shocked

"That was quick! Point to Miku and Lucy!"

As the game went on it felt like forever until we got to the last round.

"Ok, Since both teams are tie, We will be playing 5 songs together! And you have to guess those 5 songs"

 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving_  
 _I remember the make-up running down your face_  
 _And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_  
 _Like every single wish we ever made_

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now_

 _'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
 _Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_  
 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_  
 _Shaking, falling onto my knees_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_

Miku and Natsu looked like a light bulb lit up and they both pressed the button first

"Last one is Fight song!" She shouted

"Second one is Don't let me down!" Natsu said

I pressed the button after them

"Fourth song is Stitches!"

I just remembered what the First and Third song until Kaito pressed the button

"The first song is Amnesia and the Third one is Clarity!"

"Natsu and Kaito win the game!" Evergreen said as she pushed her glass up

"Good game Lucy" Kaito said

"Yea, Good game" I smiled

"Congrats on winning!" Miku said happy

"Stay tune! Next you'll hear Natsu and Lucy sing a duet!" Evergreen announcement

Me and Miku talked with Natsu and Kaito and when commercial came on they went back to their friends.

"Welcome back! Now, Natsu and Lucy with their new song,Believe in Myself!" Evergreen said clapping her hands

Natsu started to play the guitar as I played the piano

 _Believe in myself_  
 _And my dream this world_  
 _It will never end_  
 _I'll chase it_  
 _I'll speed up!_  
 _Speed up!_  
 _I'm running faster_  
 _Chasing what's in front of me_  
 _Now I'll just believe in myself_

 _You light my fire_  
 _Your touch ignites_  
 _The flames in my heart_  
 _Makes me want to feel your emotion_  
 _Whatever will be, will be_  
 _How our hearts are crashing waves_  
 _And our souls are vast like an ocean_  
 _With the strongest tides we'll drown our sorrows_  
 _Take my hand and tell me_  
 _Are you ready to play fair?_

 _Believe in myself_  
 _And my dream this world_  
 _It will never end_  
 _I'll chase it_  
 _I'll speed up!_  
 _Speed up!_

 _Believe in myself_  
 _You're not alone now_  
 _And our future is near_  
 _It's coming_  
 _Let's speed up!_  
 _Speed up!_  
 _I'm running faster_  
 _Chasing what's in front of me_  
 _Now I'll just believe in myself_

The crowd cheered and clapped. Me and Natsu went backstage and talked to a few people and left back home. Natsu wanted me to go to his house this time, We walked in the home and we smelled food and we went to the kitchen to see it was, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel.

"D-Dad?!" Natsu said shocked

"Hello kiddo" Igneel said

"Oh, Hello Lucy!" Grandine greeted

"H-hi" I said shocked as well

 **WELP. Sorry for any mistakes in this. I forgot Father's day was today and didn't start on making the chapter yesterday Hahahaha...  
This chapter would be ehh horrible. XP. OH YASSS I put Vocaloid in here :3  
** **OMYGOSH! I FOUND THE BEST COSPLAY OF NATSU (33  
I will be trying to update asap these weeks **


	11. First concerts and more surprises?

**Ayee.. I got nothing to say. Sorry for spelling and for this chapter being short.**

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

Mira-Jane texted the girls to meet them in the studio while Laxus texted the guys to meet them in the studio. Lucy kept getting spammed by Natsu with hearts and stuff. Once they got to the studio they all sat down and waited for Mira and Laxus to come in.

"Ok guys, You're first few concerts will be here in Magnolia" Laxus explained

"You guys will be practicing in Magnolia's stage" Mira finished

"We are heading there now so lets get in the cars" Laxus said

They all got in the car and they were pretty much squished together so Levy had to sit on Gajeel's lap since she was the lightest.

"Shrimp, get you're hair outta my face!" He yelled

"Well sorry that _I_ have to sit on you!" She yelled back

"Then why won't you just sit on the floor?!" He asked

"There is stuff the flo-"

Gajeel smashed his lips onto hers

"Shut up, Will ya?!"

Levy started to blush, Her friends were shocked and the guys were chuckling. Once they got to the stage the girls went to somewhere private

"Ok, guys I got a plan!" Lucy said

"Whats the plan?" Erza tilted her head

"We get water balloons and fill them up with whip cream and throw it at the boys tonight" Lucy smirked

"But how are we gonna get them?" Levy asked

"When it there song to sing we'll go behind stage the get the balloons" Lucy answered

"Juvia likes this plan!"

 _Will Fairy Queens please come on stage to practice_

They left to the stage and they practiced their song with the guys and some of their own. Most of the time they were horsing around and joking which made Laxus angry at them but made Mira-Jane laugh. Once they went on break Erza and Jellal started to kiss while their friends were talking

"Yo stripper!" Natsu yelled out to Gray

"What do you want flame brain?" Gray glared at him

"Would you stop stripping in front of the girls?! Especially in front front of my girlfriend?!" Natsu yelled

Lucy and Levy covered their eyes while Juvia was looking at Gray and admiring him. Gray went to find his clothes which he didn't know where. Gajeel just fell asleep on the couch snoring. Natsu did the same but the girls got black sharpie

"You draw on Natsu I draw on Gajeel" Levy said sneaky

They started to draw on their faces and after they finished they went to get whip cream. A few minutes later they were called back on stage, Levy and Lucy went to see what Gajeel and Natsu said. They heard yelling when they got to the door

"HAHAHA FLAME BRAIN"

"DROOPY EYES"

"SQUINTY EYES"

"STRIPPER"

"FLAME BREATHE"

"ICE PRINCESS"

Once they walked in Erza and Jellal walked in after them. Levy and Lucy was laughing while Erza and Jellal was disappointed.

"Go Gray-Sama!" Juvia cheered

Gajeel and Jellal shook their heads. Erza finally snapped

"Are you guys seriously fighting?!" Erza screeched

"N-No!" They hugged

"No fighting from now on!" Erza commanded

"A-Aye!"

They left to the stage to practice again for hours and once it as a hour from the concert they all left to the dressing rooms. Lucy, Levy, Erza and Juvia wore blue or black shorts. Lucy wore a pink fringe shirt with blue shorts, Levy wore an orange lace crop top with black shorts, Erza wore a red tank top with blue shorts, Juvia wore a light blue frindge, lace shirt with blue shorts. Once they were ready they went to get water balloons and filled them with whip cream and put them in a bucket behind the stage. They sat in their chairs waiting for them to call them to the stage.

 **Few minutes later...**

 _Please welcome, Fairy Queens and Fairy Tail!_

The girls ran out first holding sparkly microphones while the boys had plain.

"Hello Magnolia!" Jellal shouted

"We are all glad to be here with you guys tonight!" Erza finished her boyfriends sentence

"Juvia is great full that you all came to the Fairy Summer concert!" Juvia announced

Jellal got to the drums and Gajeel took the guitar.

 _I used to be so happy_  
 _But without you here I feel so low_  
 _I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go_  
 _'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_  
 _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_  
 _It's buried deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know_

The girls sang their lines, The crowd sang along with them.

 _I will never forget you_  
 _You'll always be by my side_  
 _From the day that I met you_  
 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_  
 _And I will never want much more_  
 _And in my heart I will always be sure_  
 _I will never forget you_  
 _And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die_

As they sang their songs the make up artist and audio manager watched as they sang. After an hour it was the guys turn to sing

"Next song, I think Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal would love to sing!" Levy said cheerfully

"Actually Shrimp, You guys are the guest of the tour, So _you guys_ should go first" He smirked

Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Erza panicked. Christian, The audio manager came out with the water balloons and threw them at the guys.

"Hurry and throw them or abortion!" He screeched

They grabbed the balloons at threw them at the guys. What the girls didn't know is that there was a ball pit in the open space. The guys had whip cream over their faces and clothing. Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Erza was near the ball pit. Natsu and Gajeel smirked at each other and ran to Lucy and Levy and shoved the into the pit.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed with aura around her

Natsu was frightened and then he felt a pull and fell into the ball pit.

"Hahaha! Salamander so we-"

Then Levy pulled him down

"Wow, You got pulled down by Levy" Natsu laughed

"S-Shut up!"

When they turned around the crowd was shocked and they were looking up at the stage. They turned around to see a scarlet kissing Jellal and Juvia and Gray kissing.

"ICE PRINCESS IS KISSING JUVIA?!" Natsu said shocked

"J-Juvia, I didn't know you had it in you.." Lucy said witha sweat drop

Juvia and Gray stopped kissing

"Shut up Flame brain" He said

"YOU WAN-

"Stop." Erza said

"Y-Yes ma'am.." They said

"Thank you for coming!" Lucy signature smiled

"We will be back for another concert soon!" Erza said

"And good night!" Jellal added

They went backstage and found a angry Laxus and a giggling Mira

"H-hi Laxus" Jellal said scared

"Why did you guys do that?! You ruined your first concert!" He shouted

Sweat drops came down their faces

Mira elbowed her husband "Laxus, Their just teenagers! And it _is_ funny"

"No it isn't. It's immature!" He said to his wife

"Did you just talk back" Mira glared at him as a aura surrounded her

"N-No"

"Scary..." They said

Loke and Aries came in

"Meet n Greet is in 10 minutes!" Loke the manager of Fairy Queens rushed

"Hurry! S-sorry" Aries said

The creamed teenage boys ran into the dressing rooms to get the whip cream off. The girls walked into their dressing rooms smiling. After a few minutes they came out fresh. They went to see some fans, But instead they saw their rivals. Saber Tooth and Silver Blade came in.

In the band Saber Tooth, the leader of the band was Hikari, Hikari and Natsu are rivals. The others are Kage, Rufus and Orga. In Silver blade the leader is Minerva, Minerva always had hatred on Lucy, Why? Because Minerva loves Natsu but Natsu never loved her back. In Minerva's band there's Flare, Sorano and, Ultera.

."What are you guys doing here" Natsu glared

"What can't I see my friend" Hikari smirked as heput his hand on Natsu's shoulder

"Don't touch me" Natsu slapped his hand

"Ouch" Sting said sarcastically

Lucy, Levy, Erza and Juvia walked to the place where they were doing meet n greet and on the way they shoved Silver Blade. Jellal and Gajeel left as well. Natsu and Gray left after yelling at Hikari and Kage. The fans were freaking out and stuff. As the time flew by they were done withe meet n greet.

Lucy went home and went straight to bed it hour changing her clothes. What she forgot to do was lock her balcony door. A certain pink hair climbed through the window and went into her warm and comfy bed.

 **AND DONE :D!  
** **I got two chapters done for this and this is one of the chapters :3 And they're pretty short, Sorry D:  
Don't forget to R & R :D**


	12. 4th of July and Birthday's

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Fairy Tail!**

When Lucy woke up she felt someone's arm around her. She found a scarf and straight away she knew it was Natsu and kicked him off the bed.

"HEY!"

"Hey" Lucy smiled innocently

"I smell bacon and waffles.." Natsu said

Natsu went straight to the kitchen where Mavis was cooking and saw a blonde eating. Natsu sat down as well and chopped down the food. Lucy went after Natsu and had bags under her brown eyes. She sat down next to Natsu

"Morning" She yawned

"Good Morning" Mavis cheered

"Why are you so happy, Mavis" Natsu asked

"My college! I'm going there for a few days today! But you guys will be looking at fireworks" She explained

Natsu got a text from Gray

 **Ice Princess:** _Oi, Retard, You coming to fireworks?_

 **Natsu:** _Yea, And shut it stripper! What time is it again?_

 **Ice Princess:** _It at 7 smart one._

"Luce, We leave at 7 today" He said eating his waffles

"Ok, What do you wanna do then?"

"OH! My little sister, Wendy, Her birthday is today!" Natsu said

"Lets get her a gift!" Lucy smiled

"Actually... I was wondering if you, Levy, Juvia and Erza could perform at her birthday party?" Natsu asked

"Sure?" She said

"She said she's been getting bullied because she told people that she was related to me and knew Lucy Heartfilia. And those girls are going to her birthday party" Natsu explained

"Then... LET'S HURRY AND GET READY!" Lucy shouted. She ran to her room but ran back "Whens the party?"

Natsu chuckled "It's at 3:00 and ends at 4 Me and the guys are going too"

 **At Wendy's birthday**

"Ok, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal go in and Natsu, you tell Wendy we couldn't make it. Then we come in with a teddy bear" Erza explained

Once Natsu walked in, Wendy jumped on her older brother and hugged him.

"Wow Wendy! Turning 13 ehh?" He smirked

She punched him "Shut up" She laugh

"Ahem! You gonna introduce us?!" A girl with brown hair said

"Oh, The one with brown hair is Kireina (girl), The one with Blue hair is my best friend, Kaze (girl), You know Romeo, (Boy) The one with red hair is Kasai (Girl), Sapphire (Girl) is the ocean blue one and, Sora (Boy) is the one with white and blue hair" Wendy said

"OMG NATSU-KUNN~" Kasai said running to him "Marry me!"

"Hahaha, Sorry, Im with Luce" He grinned

"Oh.." She said

Jellal and Gray went to talk with Romeo and Sora

"Wheres Lucy-San and the others?" Wendy asked

"Oh.. They can't make it.." Natsu said sadly

Wendy felt like crying "Oh, Ok.."

"I told you looser! Lucy doesn't know you! She only goes to popular parties!" Kireina laughed

"Haha! Looser!" Sapphire said along

Natsu was about to snap until Lucy, Levy, Erza and Juvia came

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WENDY!" They shouted cheerfully

Wendy wiped her tears and turned around to see a blonde, bluenette, scarlet and, blue hair girl.

"LUCY-SAN! LEVY-SAN! ERZA-SAN! AND JUVIA-SAN!" Wendy yelled as she ran to hug them

"Juvia says Happy Birthday!" Juvia said

"Happy Birthday!" Lucy said smiling "Hey Romeo!"

"Hi Lucy-Nee!" He said

Everybody had fun at the party. Kireina and Sapphire stopped bullying Wendy. A few minutes later, It was time for Fairy Queen's to sing for Wendy's birthday. They got microphones from Grandeeney and Igneel.

"Hello Everybody!" Levy chirped

"Thank you for coming to Wendy's birthday" Erza added along

"Wendy-San, This song is for you!" Juvia said

"Happy 13th!" Lucy said

"This song is not released yet, SO you guys get to hear it first!" Natsu shouted from the back

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
 _Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_  
 _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
 _Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

Wendy and Kaze sang along. Romeo was thinking about Wendy

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_  
 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Everybody sang along for the rest of the song._

 _Baby, you're a firework_  
 _Come on, let your colours burst_  
 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_  
 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

 _Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal came out will posters and and autographs._

"We have posters and autographs for everyone!" Jellal said

Natsu and Gray passed them out for them. The girls were freaking out and excited to hang it up. They hugged everyone and left back home to get ready for the firework show. Laxus told them Mira and him are going to set up the fireworks at their giant mansion at the hill

 **3 hours later... At Laxus and Mira's home**

They walked through the gate too the yard and too the hill. When they got there they saw beach towels, Laxus and Mira came outside with food. Natsu and Lucy Lay down on the pink one, Gray and Juvia went on the blue one, Gajeel and Levy _had_ to share the orange one and Erza and Jellal shared the red one. Loke and Aries came as well.

"Can I light the fireworks!?" Natsu asked

Laxus turned around too see Natsu and thought about it "No."

It was just a straight 'No'. Natsu was shocked "Why?!" He whinned like a kid

"Because I said so."

"WHY?!"

Lucy smacked Natsu from the back of the head

"Ow! Luce" He cried out

"He doesn't trust you, And don't you want to be with Bunny-Girl?" Gajeel asked

"I am trust worthy!" Natsu cried out

"No your not, Fire head"

"Shut up, Ice brain!"

"Stop fighting you idiots!" Erza said with a aura around her

"A-Aye" They said as they lay down next to their girlfriends

Once Laxus lit the fireworks everything was beautiful. The sky had stars and it was perfectly a cool weather. Natsu and Lucy cuddled, Gray wrapped his arm around Juvia, Jellal and Erza were kissing and surprisingly Levy was sleeping on Gajeel's shoulder. When they fireworks were done they walked into the house, Gajeel had to carry Levy. They deiced to sleep at Laxus and Mira's house since it was pretty late.

Lucy woke up and saw Natsu sleeping next to her and thought _'He's so cute sleeping'_ she smiled

She walked out of the room and found her bluenette friend sitting down near the window

"Hey Levy-Chan" Lucy whispered

"Oh, Hey Lu" Levy smiled "Why don' you look happy?"

"I dunno.. I have a weird feeling something bad might happen sooner or later" Lucy said sadly

"Lu-Chan, You know we are here if something bad happens. Especially since Gajeel, Erza and Natsu is here" Levy smiled at her best friend

"Im just worried.." Lucy said

"Natsu will protect you, He loves you"

"I know, That's Natsu" I said with a warm smile

"Ok, _you_ should go to sleep. Natsu could be worrying about you" Levy giggled

"Ok, Night Levy-Chan" She smiled

Once Lucy walked back to where Natsu is Levy snuck into Gajeel's room and crawled in his bed. Gajeel surprisingly put his arm around her and hugged her like a teddy bear.

Lucy saw Natsu standing waiting for her.

"I thought you got kidnapped!" Natsu said worried

Lucy giggled "Natsu, I was talking to Levy-chan"

"What were you guys talking about?" Natsu said raising a eyebrow

"Nothing" She smiled

"Tell me" He whined

"Im tired, Can we go to sleep?"

"Fine"

They went back to bed but what they didn't know was another guest was in the closet.

 _"Lucy Heartfillia, I will get my revenge!"_ ? said in her head

 **WHO'S THE PERSON :O:?! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! I was planning to upload the 2 chapters on the plane BUT! My mom said we had to wait and I got bored so I posted it XD (Why do I act happy when im not ;-;?) Welp. Don't forget to R & R And Again, Happy 4th of July!**


	13. Horrible dreams and horrible surprises

**Sorry for this being short e.e I'm at my moms home (different state) and their wifi is bad D: oh and the last chapter I messed up because I was In a rush finishing it up...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

The sun was shining, birds were chir- Beep beep beep~ I turned off my alarm and felt a salmon head guy awake thinking. I poked his noise

"Good morning~" I sang

"Morning" he said

I got out of bed and was pulled back to bed by Natsu

"Natsu~ Let go!" I shouted

"No! Stay in bed with me for few more minutes" he whined like a child

I slapped his head

"Luceee~ that hurt!" He said rubbing his sore head

"Well we are busy today Natsu!" I reminded him

Then he remembered about the concerts today. I went in the bathroom and turned on the freezing water waiting for it to turn warm. I got in once it got warm. I started to sing randomly. That's until the shower curtains opened and I saw Natsu.

"KYAA~" I shouted as I covered my chest

"Oi, Luce, you know where the waf-"

I smacked Natsu on the head AGAIN

"NATSU! YOU PERVERT! GET OUT" I yelled in anger

 **2 hours later.. At stadium**

After hours of practice Mira decided we should have a break. We went to the room with food and a **couch** and chairs. Natsu and Gray grabbed food as me and Levy sat down. Erza and Jellal was being all flirty and lovey while Juvia was on Grays Instagram and Twitter saying "Gray-Sama is mine!". Erza and Jellal snuck off to somewhere and Natsu sat next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

 **Erza's P.O.V**

Jellal and I was flirting and being a cute couple

"I love you~" I sang to Jellal

"I love you too~" He sang back

We both ran off to somewhere more private

"Erza, I have something to give you" Jellal said

"What is it?" I asked

"Close you're eyes"

I shut my eyes close and felt something cold going around my neck

"Open"

I opened my eyes too see a strawberry cheesecake necklace around my neck. I planted a kiss on Jellal's warm lips. We kept kissing until the door swung opened. It was Mira

"SO KAWAII!" She shouted

Me and Jellal blushed.

"Break ends in 10 minutes, Lovebirds" She giggled

"Alright" Jellal grinned

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Lucy's Dream

 _I was in a room? I saw Natsu_

 _"NATSU!" I said_

 _I stopped running and saw him kissing a girl with red hair? I poked Natsu but my finger went through his body.._

 _"I love you Flare" He said_

 _"I love you too, Pinky" she said_

 _Tear ran down my eyes. I saw me, I was standing right next to Flare shocked._

 _"N-Natsu.."_

 _Flare smirked "Too bad, Blondie! He hates you and loves me!"_

 _Natsu and Flare laughed_

 _I kept thinking 'This isn't happening!'_

I woke up screaming

Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel stared at me. Natsu was calming me down

"Lu-Chan what happened?!" My bluenette friend asked worried

"I-I had a nightmare a-about N-Natsu k-k-kissing F-Flare.." I said

"Luce, you know I don't like Flare. That would never happen" He said kissing my forehead

I sighed in relief

Loke came in the room

"Concert is 'bout to start, get ready, 10 minutes" He said

We rushed too our dressing rooms and our make up artist sat us down quickly and got out our eye shadow, lipstick, blush, eye liner and mascara. The style was leggings or skinny jeans with leather jacket with biker style shirt.

Aries came in "2 minutes left!"

We rushed to find our boots and eventually found them with 30 seconds to spare.

Natsu and I went up to the two microphones in the front of the stage.

 ** _"Black Rock Shooter, Where have you gone to? Can you hear my voice calling you?~"_**

 ** _"How much Louder or longer do I have to shout?~"_**

 ** _"Can I stop crying for you?~"_**

 ** _"My eyes are closing~"_**

 ** _"Come on I can't keep up anymore~"_**

 ** _"My home is now gone, It's faded into darkness~"_**

 ** _"This dark path that was never expos-"_**

My vision was going dark, and I think I heard a gunshot.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

I heard a gun shot and the crowd went quiet, I saw Lucy drop down to the ground with blood gushing out from her neck, then the crowd started screaming and running towards the exits of the stadium.

"LUCE! LUCE!" I shouted.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy shouted

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia shouted

The rest of the band shouted "LUCY!"

"QUICK GET AN AMBULANCE! AND GET SOME FIRST AID!" I shouted.

Laxus went to call for an ambulance and Mira went to go look for a FIRST AID kit

I ripped a piece of my shirt off and wrapped it around Lucy's neck to slow down the bleeding.

Levy cried in Gajeels arms and Juvia fell to the ground crying.

"Someone did this to Lucy, And I will find out who that person is and I will beat the living crap out of that person.." Erza said with a killing intent look.

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

An ambulance came and took Lucy away.

The ambulance drove off quickly to the hospital.

The whole band was traumatized and pissed off.

"Mission Success" Flare said.

"Good, now were one step closer." Hana said.

 **Sorry for this reallyyyyyy short chapter e.e I don't have time because of dentists, shopping, helping with restaurant etc. Oh and if there's cursing, it was my brother, he was helping me with this chapter so credit too him :D sorry for grammar and don't forget to R &R!**


	14. Master Mind Revealed

**I was planning on working on this chapter yesterday but I just couldn't find my laptop XD Oh welp.**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

Lucy was rushed to the hospital right away red lights went off. I went looking for my phone too call Mavis

 _"Hello?"_

"Mavis, It's me Natsu"

 _"Oh, Hi Natsu! did the concert end already?"_

"Y-Yea, *Levy cries in background* Can you meet me in Magnolia hospital with Sting?"

 _"Is that Levy crying? And why?"_

"Lucy got shot and she's at the hospital.." I said calmly

 _"SHE GOT WHAT?! IM COMING RIGHT AWAY!" She shouted through the phone_

 **Mavis's P.O.V**

I was making dinner for Sting while listening to music. My music stopped when my phone started to ring

"Hello?" I answered

 _"Mavis, It's me Natsu"_

"Oh, Hi Natsu! did the concert end already?"

 _"Y-Yea, *Levy cries in background* Can you meet me in Magnolia hospital with Sting?"_

"Is that Levy crying? And why?"

 _"Lucy got shot and she's at the hospital.."_

"SHE GOT WHAT?! IM COMING RIGHT AWAY!" I shouted

I hung up on the call and rushed to Sting's room

"STING! Lets go! Lucy's in the hospital!" I cried out

"Why?!"

"She got shot! Now hurry!" I said pushy

I grabbed the car keys and we hurried into the car and to the hospital. When we got there, there was a lot of people waiting patiently

"Hi, We are looking for Lucy Heartfilia" Sting said

"Sorry sir, can you please wait in line like the other people?" The lady said

"But we re-"

I cut Sting off "SORRY BUT I NEED TO SEE MY LITTLE SISTER! I CARE ABOUT HER!" I shouted at her

"Im sorry ma'am, but you will have to wait like the others!" She said

"NO I CANT WAIT SHE'S MY SIS-"

I was cut off and I saw Mira

"They're with us" Mira told her

"Oh, i didn't know" She said

"It's ok, Sting, Mavis lets go" Mira said

I noticed a crying Levy and Juvia when i walked into the room. Natsu's hands were on his forehead looking down, Gajeel was comforting Levy, gray was doing the same with Juvia and Erza had a dark aura around her. Then I saw my little sister, Lucy on the hospital bed. Tears started to pour down my eyes again.

I don't want to loose my sister after we lost our mom and dad. Sting stared at Lucy shocked. I hope the police find out who did this to Lucy. I wiped my tears and walked to Natsu. He saw my shadow and looked up to see me with puffy eyes and a red nose.

"Natsu, There are walls that cant be broken through power alone. But if there is **power** that can break through those walls, it is powers of feelings" I said

"What do you mean?" He asked me

Sometimes I wonder why Lucy likes Natsu

I sighed "It means you have to stay strong for the ones you love"

"Ohh, I understand now.." He said

 **Few months later in later August Natsu's P.O.V**

Lucy has been in the hospital for months now. When the accident happened, Laxus and Mira deiced to cancel a few concerts because we were stressed. A month later we had to go back, we didn't forget Lucy at all, we would call Mavis or Sting about her and if her progress was going well. I hoped Lucy would get better.

The doctors said she was in a coma I guess. I still wanted to find who did this to the one I loved. We did concerts at Japan, California and New York. Laxus deiced it was time to go back to Magnolia for concerts. It was 2 in the afternoon, I was in a cafe with my song book thinking for lyrics. Gray and Juvia wanted to come along

I couldn't think of the other words for the song but nothing popped in the stupid mind!

"Oi, Flame brain, You look like you need help" Gray said

"I can't think of anything for the song"

"What do you have?" He asked

 _Nobody ever knows Nobody ever sees I left my soul_

 _Back then, no I'm too weak_

"I got nothing" He said

"Of course you got nothing, Stripper! Only Luce would know!" I said

"Tch. You'd listen to her only!" He shot back

"You want to go Ice prick?!" I yelled at him

"Lets go Fire head!" He said

He took off his shirt and Juvia cheered him on. We were about to fight until Erza came i the cafe.

"Stop it you two! You caused a lot of noise and fans saw you in here yelling!" Erza yelled at us

"A-Aye, Ma'am" We said

Erza had to call the body guards for us to pass by. While we waited Erza went to buy 4 full strawberry cake for when we get back home. Once the guards came we got to get out of the quiet cafe! There was a lot of screaming fans, we waved to them that's until I heard a fan yell

 _"Your girlfriend is a slut! Lucy better die at the hospital!"_

She was wearing a really short skirt that you could see her short shorts and a shirt that shows her belly. I was irritated

"Don't you ever! Ever call Luce that! You're the one with a really really short skirt and a shirt that exposes your body!" I shouted

"And i thought I was gonna snap" Erza laughed

Once we reached home I went straight to Jellal for help.

"Yo, Jellal!"

"Natsu? You need something?" He asked

"I cant think of anything else for the song i'm making, and since your in the band.." I smiled nervously

He sighed "You come up with the first words in a song and never finish it"

"Oh come on! Gray couldn't help me!" I whined

"Fine! let me see what you have"

 _Nobody ever knows Nobody ever sees I left my soul_

 _Back then, no I'm too weak_

"Hm, I think I got it. How about this

 _Most nights I pray for you to come home Praying to the lord Praying for my soul Now please don't go Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone Now please don't go, oh no I think of you whenever I'm alone_

So please don't go

"Thanks Jellal!" I said writing it down while walking away

"You're welcome?"

I went back to my room and bopped down onto my soft bed. I stared at the lyrics thinking _'What should I do'_ Only Luce would know how to help. Think Natsu think! Then I got it! The song will be "Please don't go" I ran out of my room and too Laxus

"Laxus!"

"What?" He asked

"I think I got the new song!" I said as I handed him the lyric paper

He took it and looked at it and a few minutes later he looked at me

"Is it about Lucy?" He asked raising a eye brow

"Erm... Uh... Yes?" I answered

"I like the song, Do you have it ready for tonight's concert?" He asked

"Yea, I know which one of them is gonna sing the vocals" I told Laxus

'Ok, I'll just go schedule a appointment for the studio so you guys can record and make if official with the song" He explained

"Got it! Thanks" I said walking out

I wish Luce was here with me right now. She would be doing something with me

* * *

"Levy-San! Juvia wants to know if you will go to the mall with Juvia and Erza-San?" Juvia said

"Sure, I have nothing else to do" I said putting my book down on my bed

I went to grab my phone and went into Erza's red shiny car. The radio was on when I sat in the back seat

"Off to Magnolia mall!" She shouted

 _Welcome to Magnolia 104.0. So, Ichiya, what tickets are we handing out today?  
_

I forgot that me Juvia and Erza had to finish the song for the tour!

 _Parfume We are giving out 4 tickets to the next 2 callers for the Fairy Magic tour Parfume_

"Erza, Juvia, After shopping we need to finish our song for Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday concerts!" I told them

"Levy, dont freak out, we got the lyrics finished" Erza told me

"O-Oh thank, God" I sighed in relief

We finally found a parking spot. Once we got out the sun was shining brightly and saw lots of cars. When we got in the mall the air brushed pass us. There was a lot of chattering and people holding bags. We decided to walk around the stores to see if we liked anything, But that had to change because fans eventually saw us and started to freak out and cry.

Luckily Erza called body guards to come with us. Then I heard someone talking on the phone about Lucy in a coma still and I saw Flare. I got suspicious, that's until I heard her say _'Minerva! Blondie is in a coma, Me and Hana shot her because we want Natsu for the last time!'_ I looked at Erza and Juvia, Im guessing Erza had heard what Flare said because Erza's bangs were covering right eye.

Erza literally walked to Flare, grabbed her by the shirt and shoved her against the wall that made Flare drop her phone.

"You. Did. What. To. Lucy?!" She shouted which made the whole mall look at her

I saw Flare smirk "Hana and I wanted Pinkie so we shot Blondie on the arm"

"Hana said she deserves to die!"

I know i'm a midget but you don't underestimate small people

"TELL HANA IF I EVER HEAR HER TALKING OR SAYING THAT ABOUT LU-CHAN AGAIN I WILL HUNT HER DOWN!" I shouted at her face with tears coming down my face

Juvia came and comfort me. I can't stand Hana nor Flare talking about Lu-Chan like that!

The body guards had to take me, Erza and Juvia back.

"C-Can we go to Natsu's house?" I asked

They nodded

Paparazzi's surrounded us but of course the body guards had to keep them away

"Why did Levy and Erza snap when Flare talked about Lucy like that?"

"Is Lucy ok?"

We kept hearing those questions. Especially about Lucy for the past months, once we got to Natsu's door I rang the bell and they immediately opened the door and dragged us to the living room. They sat us down and turned on the T.V.

 _'Today at Magnolia mall the pop group Fairy Queens, Erza and Levy was yelling at Flare, a member of Silver Roses talking about Lucy Heartfilia our pop princess at the hospital? But why did Erza take Flare by the shirt and pushed her against the wall?'_

"What were you guys thinking?" Jellal asked

"It was Fare's fault" I told them

"What did s-"

Natsu cut off Gray

"Why was she talking about Luce?" He asked concerned

"Flare-San said Hana-San and her shot Lucy-San just to be with Natsu-San" Juvia said in Gray's arm

Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Gajeel raised an eyebrow "What?!"

"So, you're telling us that that red head said she and Hana shot bunny girl?" Gajeel asked

"Yes" we said

"Who is the manager of Silver Rose?" Natsu asked

"The manager is good friends with Mira, her name is Runa, She has dark blue and purple hair" Erza explained

"Do you know where she is?" He asked

"Juvia thinks she is with Mira-San?"

Natsu left out the door

* * *

I went straight to Mira and Laxus's house. I Knocked on the door to see Laxus

"Natsu? What are you doing?" He asked

"Is Luna and Mira here?" I asked

"Yea, there talking about something. Why?" Laxus asked confused

"Did you see the news?"

"N-No.. What did you do?" He asked concerned

"Nothing just go in and turn on the damn t.v. Laxus!" I shouted

Laxus and I went back in to see Mira and Luna on the couch talking

"Natsu?" Mira asked slightly confused

"Did you guys see the news?"

"No, we were just talking about the tours" Mira said

"Who's this?" Luna asked

"Natsu, he's from Fairy Tail" Mira told Luna

"Oh, Natsu Dragneel!"

"So, um, what happened?" Laxus asked

"Erza, Juvia, and Levy went to the mall and they heard Flare talking to Minerva on the phone about Lucy and then Levy heard Flare saying She and Hana shot Lucy and then Erza snapped and took Flare by the shirt and pushed her against the wall and Levy screamed at Flare" I explained

"Flare did what?!" Luna shouted

"She-"

"I know what she did, Natsu!" She said "Do you know _why_?"

"Levy said it's because Lucy was in the way of Hana and Flare being with me?" I said

"So that's why Lucy was shot" Mira said

"Those brats! I know Flare likes you and all but I did not know she would go _that_ far!" Luna cried out

"What are we going to do?" Laxus asked

"I'm going to turn Flare and Hana in" Luna said

"But what about Silver Rose?" Mira asked

"She will only be in jail until Lucy wakes up or forever, I think" Luna said

"But what will the do once they get out" I asked

"If Flare ever _ever_ do that again to anyone she will be in deep deep trouble" Luna said

 **And done :D! Yea, Yea i know it's a crappy chapter and story XD Oh well, I might as well finish this story around the 20th chapter or something XD. I decided to change Minerva's band to Silver Rose instead of Silver Blade because it sounds more like a girl band XD Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes and stuff like that, I was listening to music, more like singing and typing XD Stupid cramps. Anyways, Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Kawaii & Potato (R&R) **


	15. Author's note!

**Hellooooo! Please don't kill me because this isn't a story :(! So I won't be continuing this story for now! It's like a break, it doesn't mean I won't finish it! I will be continuing on I think August 10th or 11th? the reason is because im going through with things. It has to do with some depression but the other reasons are because i'm getting braces and usually its like container and braces then it's perfect teeth, But for me I have to go though 5 stages. And school is starting and I still have to finish my book report. The stages I have to go through is 1 is pulling 4 teeth out *cringes* 2 put these bands to separate some teeth on top 3 container 4 braces 5 they put this metal thing to make your overbite back to normal looking teeth. So I'm going through dentist pain XD So if I don't update for a really long time doesn't mean i stopped it means im going through school, orthodontist, and dentist e.e  
Thanks for understanding! I will be working on Chapter 15 for "Im In Love With You" And Chapter 3 for "Everything Goes Wrong"**

 **~Potato Princess Snowflake XD**


	16. Guess who's back!

**Hurray! IM back! I hope this chapter makes up for the days i haven't updated! I've been working on this since July 30th o.o I hope this'll be long XD Off too the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns it xD**

 **Bold Italics are flashbacks and is in 3rd person view**

 **Previously**

 _"But what about Silver Rose?" Mira asked_

 _"She will only be in jail until Lucy wakes up or forever, I think" Luna said_

"But _what will the do_ once _they get out" I asked_

 _"If Flare ever ever do that again to anyone she will be in deep deep trouble" Luna said_

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

It's been a few weeks since I wrote the song for Luce. Ice-Princess, Gajeel and Jellal agreed on the songs we were doing, Erza, Levy and Juvia Made a new song I think. I wished Luce came out of her coma now.. I woke up with the sun shining at my face, I was in my red shorts shirtless like always with my scarf tied around my waist. And of course Jellal came in my room

"Wake up-Oh your already awake, You wake up Gajeel and Gray, we leave in 10 minutes breakfast is at the stadium" Jellal said rushing outta my room

I sighed and put on my clothes and obviously my scarf wrapped around my neck! I went to Gajeel's room and it was pitch dark

I couldn't see anything!

"Damn it, Gajeel! Wake up you Metal Face!" I shouted

He didn't wake up. I felt my feet touch a bolt on the floor, I picked it up and threw it at him

"What the hell!" Gajeel shouted waking up Panther Lily

"Sorry, Jellal said to wake you up! We leave in 10 minutes so get ready!" I shouted

Wow, I sound more mature without Luce. Agh! I kicked open Stripper's room and it was freezing!

"Wake up stripper!" I shouted

"Too Early!" He whined

"Oh Gray-Sama! Marry me!" I tried my best using Juvia's voice

He quickly woke up "Juvia- Oh it's you" He squinted his eyes

"Just get your butt outta bed or Jellal's gonna kill me! We leave at 10 Ma'am" I said running out

 **10 minutes later At stadium**

Once we made it to the stadium Mira and Laxus was there waiting for Me, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, and Juvia. Loke and Aries made it after we came inside

"Alright, So, Concert's at 7:00, Meet n Greet is at 6:30" Loke explained "Since it's 8:00 in the morning you guys will be practicing your songs, Aries will be handing them out"

Aries gave me a list

 _Drag Me Down  
Clarity  
A Thousand Years  
Next To You  
It's Always You  
Treat You Better  
_ _Fight Song  
_ _Believe In Myself  
_ _Please Don't Go_

As we read the songs we were playing we heard a giant explosive, we saw our Dj, Christian coming out of a room coughing. Laxus gave him a death stare. He went off too clean the mess. As we practiced, We saw Lis. Once we finished I jumped of the stage and hugged her

"LIS!" I shouted

"Jeez Natsu, You gotten heavy or something?" She joked

"Sure.." I chuckled

"How's Lucy doing? Did you find out who did it?!" She asked very concerned

"Erm.. Um.. Luce's doing great, We actually found out! You know Flare and Hana?" I asked

"The red hair girl who is in Silver Rose and calls Lucy, Blondie and Hana the one who kissed you? Yea" She said

"Flare and Hana had this _huge_ crush on me and since me and Luce are dating they got very jealous" I explained

"Can't you guys sue her?" Lis asked

"Eh, I wanna see if they do it again, i guess?"

"Hey, Lisanna!" Levy and Erza said

"Hi Lisanna-San" Juvia greeted

"Hi Everybody!" she smiled

I missed Luce's smiles and yelling, honestly.

"Yo, Lisanna" Gray and Gajeel said

"Hey" Jellal added

We talked for a bit and once it was 5:00 we told Lisanna we had to go change for Meet N Greet and She said she was staying for this show which I was happy.

* * *

When I woke up I saw lots of flowers, gifts and stuff animals.. I was in a gown? In a un-comfortable bed and in a small room? I looked around too see Sting with messy hair with Rogue. It looked like Rogue was comforting Sting?

"Sting- Oh. My. Gosh! Lucy!" Yukino Shouted **(A/N Hahaha I forgot how Yukino Greeted)**

Yukino came running to me with a warm hug and then I realized Sting and Rogue were hugging me. I was confused, What happened I thought to myself. The last thing I remembered was singing on stage Then heard a gun shot and felt pain on my arm..

"L-Luce! Your back!" Sting cried

"Yea... But What happened?" I asked

"You were shot and was rushed to the hospital and they said you were in a coma and it was July and now it's August" Sting explained

"Did the police find out who it was?" I asked a bit mad

"N-No, Levy _did_ actually"Sting said

He explained to me how Levy found out and I wasn't really surprised it was Flare and Hana

 _Fairy Tail and Fairy Queen's are back in town once again! They have been doing good after the incident with our pop princess, Lucy Heartfilia. We are with fans right now!_

I stared at the t.v. while Sting, Rogue and Yukino were talking. The tour is here in the town? I hope I get out.

"Sting! I wanna get out before the concert starts!" I demanded

"Um.. Lemme get the doctor" He said

I waited for 5 minutes and the doctor came in and took me to a room too take some tests to see if im ready to get out

"Ok, Miss. Heartfilia, Your results of your arm will be ok. Just dont move it that much or doing anything with it or something could happen" The doctor told me

"Ok, So can I get out now?" I asked rushing

"Yes, Your sister Mavis is coming now with new pair of clothing, Have a nice day"

I waited for Mavis to come. _'Hurry up Mavis!'_ She showed up a few minutes later with A plain white shirt, pink hoodie, boots and warm socks. I grabbed it and ran to the bathroom and hurried to change and almost tripped when I was running in the hall. Sting and Rogue told Mavis, Yukino and I to go to the concert and they'll meet us there after bringing the presents home.

Once we got out of the hospital the sun blinded my eyes- No wait camera flashes blinded my eyes! How do paparazzi's even know I got out! It's only been an 1 hour or so! I was covered in questions like

 _"How did it feel after waking up?"_

 _"Do you miss the band?"_

 _"How would you react to what happen?"_

I had to hurry to Mavis's car and too the stadium. Once we got in her car she turned on the car and once we got on the road, of course we had red lights. It took 10 or more minutes to get to the stadium! Once I got their I got out of the car through the security and told them not to tell them im here, I finally got in and sneakily went to my dressing room where Levy-Chan, Juvia and Erza go. Once I opened the door they stared at me.

"Lu-Chan! Lucy-San! Lucy!" They all shouted at once

"H-Hi! Im back?" I smiled

"Juvia was worried about love rival!"

"Natsu misses you, Lets go tell everybody your back!" Levy said

"No! I wanna surprise them! Did they make a new song?" I asked

"Yea, It's called "Please Don't Go" And "Lovesick" Natsu made it for you' Erza smiled

"Ok, Do you have the lyrics for "Lovesick?" I asked

"Juvia thinks Gray-Sama gave the lyrics to Juvia"

Juvia looked through her bag and found the lyrics and handed it too me

"Ok, Lu-Chan, It's going to be the second to last song on the list" Levy explained

"So, I know Natsu said he was gonna give a speech or something? About you" Erza added along

"Juvia is wearing light blue and white, Erza-San is wearing white and Levy-San is wearing Orange and white" She said

"Do you know what the boys are wearing?" I asked

"Gray is wearing blue ink color with black, Jellal is wearing Gray and Black, Gajeel is wearing Indigo and black" Levy-Chan said

"So I guess i'll be wearing Pink and White?" I asked

"Yea, I think there is a Pink and White outfit for you since the designer thought you'd be back, which she is right" Erza laughed

"We will be doing Meet N Greet for 30 minutes then come back to get into our outfits for the concert, So stay in here and practice the song and try not to be seen" Levy told me "Lily, Can you tell the other make-up artist's to not tell Natsu and his band Lucy's back?"

"Of course!" She smiled

"Oh, Lisanna-San is here, too! She wanted to see how we were doing so she might come in here!" Juvia added

Levy-Chan, Erza and Juvia left for meet n greet. Lily sat me down on the chair and started to apply makeup on my face. as she was doing it I was reading the lyrics over and over again

* * *

Gray, Jellal, Gajeel and I were out before Levy, Juvia and Erza. The fans were screaming holding posters and gift bags. Eventually Levy, Juvia and Erza were here. They each came by giving us loads of gifts and posters

"Hi!" a fan with brown hair greeted

"Yo! What's your name" I gave her a toothy grin

"I'm, Celest" she smiled

"Oi! Ice-princess get over here!" I shouted

"Shut it, Fatsu!" Gray shot back

I couldn't fight in front of a fan

"I have a idea for a picture!" I shouted

I took her phone gave it to Jellal to tak a picture and told them the plan? I was on her right Gray was on her left, we gently tugged her arm saying she was our

"Thanks for the picture" She smiled

* * *

Ugh! Why did Natsu make this a sad song?! I won't be able to sing this song on time! Suddenly the door opened I turned around as I saw them.. Flare and Hana...

"YOU!" Hana screeched

"BLONDIE" Flare screeched as well

"GET OUT!" I yelled

"Then let us have Natsu!" Hana demanded

"You don't own him! He's not a toy!" I shouted

"Well he's our's!" Flare said "If you don't give Natsu to us, I'll kill your sister and brother"

"No! Y-You wouldn't dare!" I shouted

"Oh yes we will!" Hana smirked

"Kill her siblings i'll call the police and sentence you to prison" A girl with dark hair said crossing her arms

"L-Luna?" Flare said scared

"Damn right! Now leave her alone!" Luna demanded

"Y-Yes, M-M'a,am" Flare said rushing away

"Now you!" She said pointing at Hana "I'll press charges on you"

Hana immediately ran out

"Are you ok, Lucy?"

"How do you know me?" I asked

"I know your manager, Mira" She smiled "Now, Lets get your makeup fixed and ready for the concert!" Luna cheered

* * *

"Natsu?" Gray said

"What" I said

"What if Luce never wakes up?" He asked

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! SHE WILL WAKE UP!" I shouted at his face

"Sorry" He mumbled

"Natsu, don't worry" Levy smiled "Lu-Chan is strong, you'll be here before you know it!"

"Thanks Levy.."

I walked over to screaming fans and took pictures with them so we could get this meet n greet over. After taking a hundred pictures Gray, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Juvia and Gajeel ditched me. I walked back to the dressing room too see a note. I opened it and saw messing handwriting

 _Idiot! We left to backstage if your too blind to see us, Get ready! Show starting soon_

They ditched me and didn't even shout my name. I went looking for my outfit and found it! I went straight to the restroom and changed. I wrapped my scarf around my neck for the finishing touch. I grabbed my microphone and ran outside. I found Levy, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Jellal and Gray

"You faggot!" I said pissed off

"Your fault" Gray said eating pizza

"You didn't even yell my name"

"Oh, Sorry" He said

"Agh, Whatever. I have no time, they're gonna call us soon-"

"PLEASE WELCOME, FAIRY TAIL AND FAIRY QUEENS!"

"Never mind lets go!"

We ran out to the stage, the light was shining at our faces, the fans screamed, shouted, cried, holding posters.

"Hello, Magnolia!" Jellal shouted

They shouted back hello

"I can't hear you!" Erza shouted

They screamed louder

"Alright, Let's get this show on the road!" I shouted

We got to our places, Gray, Jellall and Gajeel grabbed their guitar, Levy, Erza and Juvia got to their microphone's. Luce was suppose to be, besides me.. I sighed.

 _I've got fire for a heart_  
 _I'm not scared of the dark_  
 _You've never seen it look so easy_  
 _I got a river for a soul_  
 _And baby you're a boat_  
 _Baby you're my only reason_

I moved to the front of the stage to high five some fans.

 _If I didn't have you there would be nothing left_  
 _The shell of a man who could never be his best_  
 _If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun_  
 _You taught me how to be someone, yeah_

 _All my life_  
 _You stood by me_  
 _When no one else was ever behind me_  
 _All these lights_  
 _They can't blind me_  
 _With your love, nobody can drag me down_

Levy, Erza and Juvia moved to Gajeel, Jellal and Gray for the dance routine.

 _If I didn't have you there would be nothing left_  
 _The shell of a man who could never be his best_  
 _If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun_  
 _You taught me how to be someone, yeah_

 _All my life_  
 _You stood by me_  
 _When no one else was ever behind me_  
 _All these lights_  
 _They can't blind me_  
 _With your love, nobody can drag me down_

Jellal, Gray and Gajeel took over the vocals

 _If I didn't have you there would be nothing left_  
 _The shell of a man who could never be his best_  
 _If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun_  
 _You taught me how to be someone, yeah_

 _All my life_  
 _You stood by me_  
 _When no one else was ever behind me_  
 _All these lights_  
 _They can't blind me_  
 _With your love, nobody can drag me down_

 ** _A little blonde girl was crying with her legs up to her chest_**

 ** _"What's wrong?" Asked the Salmon hair kid_**

 ** _"I-I can't f-find my M-mama and P-Papa" She cried_**

 ** _"Don't worry! I'll help find your mommy and daddy!" He said_**

 ** _"I-Im Lucy" She said wiping a tear away_**

 ** _"Im Natsu Dragneel! And I like dragons"_**

All my life

 _You stood by me_  
 _When no one else was ever behind me_  
 _All these lights_  
 _They can't blind me_  
 _With your love, nobody can drag me down_

 _All my life_  
 _You stood by me_  
 _When no one else was ever behind me_  
 _All these lights_  
 _They can't blind me_  
 _With your love, nobody can drag me down_  
 _Nobody, nobody_  
 _Nobody can drag me down_  
 _Nobody, nobody_  
 _Nobody can drag me down_

I went to some fans and took pictures

 _Nobody, nobody_  
 _Nobody can drag me down_  
 _Nobody, nobody_  
 _Nobody can drag me down_

"Alright, Alright, This song is for all you fans that have broken hearts!" Gray said

"Juvia wants to say, Don't cry over the bastard that hurt you!"

"Just move on, There's others who love you more then him" Gray finished

 _I won't lie to you_  
 _I know he's just not right for you_  
 _And you can tell me if I'm off_  
 _But I see it on your face_  
 _When you say that he's the one that you want_  
 _And you're spending all your time_  
 _In this wrong situation_  
 _And anytime you want it to stop_

I saw some fans crying. I was guessing they're crying over what Gray and Juvia said

 _I know I can treat you better than he can_  
 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_  
 _Tell me why are we wasting time_  
 _On all your wasted crying_  
 _When you should be with me instead_  
 _I know I can treat you better_  
 _Better than he can_

Levy, Juvia and Erza pointed the microphones at the fans

 _I'll stop time for you_  
 _The second you say you'd like me too_  
 _I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_  
 _Baby, just to wake up with you_  
 _Would be everything I need and this could be so different_  
 _Tell me what you want to do_

They sang

 _'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can_  
 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_  
 _Tell me why are we wasting time_  
 _On all your wasted crying_  
 _When you should be with me instead_  
 _I know I can treat you better_  
 _Better than he can_

 _Better than he can_

 _Give me a sign_  
 _Take my hand, we'll be fine_  
 _Promise I won't let you down_  
 _Just know that you don't_  
 _Have to do this alone_  
 _Promise I'll never let you down_

Me, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal let Juvia, Levy and Erza take over while we did the dance routine

 _'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can_  
 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_  
 _Tell me why are we wasting time_  
 _On all your wasted crying_  
 _When you should be with me instead_  
 _I know I can treat you better_  
 _Better than he can_

 _Better than he can_

 _Better than he can_

We were outta breathe once they sang the last word.

* * *

"Come on, Lucy! You can do this!" Luna encouraged me

"They're almost done! There singing um" I looked onto the list "They're about to sing Fight Song!"

"Lucy! You're almost there! Only one more paragraph too remember!" She said

"I have to do this" I sighed

"After this we need to get your makeup fixed again" She said with a weird looking face

I took out my phone and went to camera and saw my face, my makeup was falling apart

* * *

Levy came out of the shadows and into the light

"We dedicate this song to Lu-Chan" Levy smiled

"We hope you can see this" Erza smiled

 _Like a small boat_  
 _On the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves_  
 _Into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?_

Gray, Gajeel, Gray and I stood behind them and sang the background music

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 **"Hey Little Lucy!" A girl snickered**

 **"Leave me alone and never call me that!" She said walking away holding a scarf**

 **"Where do you think you're going?" Cobra smirked**

 **"Home" Lucy said without looking at him  
**

 **Cobra put his hand on her shoulder**

 **"Don't touch me" She slapped him**

 **"Oh, Little Lucy~"** **Acnologia said**

 **"What do you want bastard" Lucy asked**

 **"What would your mom think about you slapping people?" Acnologia said lifting her chin up**

 **"Don't talk about my Mama!" She shouted slapping him across the face**

 **"You made a bad bad choice Lucy, You need a punishment" Cobra smirked**

 **They pushed her against the wall and started to pull her hair, kick her, and slap her**

 **"Hey! Get away from Luce you bastards" Someone shouted**

 **"You mess with Lucy, You mess with us!" Another yelled**

 **"What are you gonna do Fatsu and Stripper?!" Cobra said**

 **A metal bolt came flying through the sky and hit Cobra**

 **"Who did that?!" He hissed**

 **"Me!" Someone said coming outta the shadow eating metal**

 **"Gajeel you faggot!" Acnologia yelled**

 **Gajeel punched Acnologia**

 **"I dont give two damn's if you're my cousin!" He yelled**

 **Jellal came in and helped Lucy**

 **"Lucy? Are you alright?" He asked worried**

 **"Yea.. Thanks you guys, Again" She smiled**

 _Like a small boat_  
 _On the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves_  
 _Into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match_  
 _But I can make an explosion_

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

We whispered for the last line

* * *

"I did it!" I shouted

"Good job Lucy" Luna smiled "Alright, we got 10 minutes to get you ready!" She shouted

She took my hand and ran out the room dragging me too another room. She sat me down in a chair

"Lily, we got 9 minutes for Lucy to get ready for the last song!" Luna said

"Got it" Lily said

Lily started to put pink eye shadow, she then applied glitter to make it shine. She added the eyeliner and then 2 coats of mascara. She put blush and lipstick, I got out of the chair and went into the bathroom to change into my outfit, I changed my earrings and put on the necklace, bracelet and ring Natsu gave me. Luna was waiting for me outside of the room.

"You look amazing Lucy!" Luna smiled

"Where's Mira?" I asked

"Lets just say, she's with Laxus" She said

"Not gonna ask.." I said with a sweat drop

We walked outside and I waited till the song was over

 _Believe in myself_  
 _You're not alone now_  
 _And our future is near_  
 _It's coming_  
 _Let's speed up!_  
 _Speed up!_  
 _I'm running faster_  
 _Chasing what's in front of me_  
 _Now I'll just believe in myself_

They sang the last part.

* * *

"I made this song especially for Luce, This is how I feel without you in my life" I said

 _Nobody ever knows_  
 _Nobody ever sees_  
 _I left my soul_  
 _Back then, now I'm too weak_

Before we went back to the dressing rooms, Levy said Gajeel, Gray, Jellal, Erza and Juvia wanted to sing to back vocals for some reason

 _Most nights I pray for you to come home_  
 _Praying to the lord_  
 _Praying for my soul_

 _Now please don't go_  
 _Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_  
 _Now please don't go, oh no_  
 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_  
 _So please don't go_

I moved place to place, Whenever I sing this song, It makes me want to cry.

 _Cause I don't ever wanna know  
Don't ever want to see things change  
Cause when I'm living on my own  
I wanna take it back and start again_

 _Most nights I pray for you to come home_  
 _I'm praying to the lord_  
 _I'm praying for my soul_

 **"I love you, Luce" Natsu said**

 **"I love you too, Natsu" Lucy giggled**

 _Now please don't go_  
 _Most nights I hardly sleep_  
 _When I'm alone_  
 _Now please don't go, oh no_  
 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_  
 _So please don't go_

I turned around to see a blonde girl facing the other way? I couldn't see who it was. She was wearing pink and silver. I couldn't see her face because it was too dark.. She started to walk towards me, the light wasn't shining at her so it was impossible for me to see. Her voice... It sounds like Luce.

 _I sent so many messages_  
 _You don't reply_

I sang along anyways, she started to walk towards me. Once she got in the light I was shocked. It was Luce.

"L-Luce?" I asked

"I'm back" She smiled

I hugged her tightly.

 _Gotta feel around, what am I missing babe?_  
 _Singing now, oh oh oh_  
 _I need you now, I need your love, oh_

 _Now Please Don't Go_  
 _Most Nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_  
 _Now Please Don't Go, oh no_  
 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_  
 _So Please Don't_  
 _Please Don't Go_

 _Please Don't Go_  
 _Please Don't Go (oh no)_  
 _Please Don't Go (oh no)_  
 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_  
 _So Please Don't Go_

We both sang happily. Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, Erza, Gray and Juvia sang along too.

* * *

I walked outside onto the stage nervously. I turned my back so Natsu couldn't see me.

 _Now please don't go_  
 _Most nights I hardly sleep_  
 _When I'm alone_  
 _Now please don't go, oh no_  
 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_  
 _So please don't go_

I was hoping he didn't see me. I started to walk towards him, luckily the light was in my face so he could only see my outfit.

 _I sent so many messages_  
 _You don't reply_

Natsu started to sing along. I raised my hand up to give the signal for the light to shine at me. Once it did Natsu was shocked

"L-Luce?" He asked

"Im back" I smiled

He hugged me very very tightly. I turned around and saw Gajeel, Jellal and Gray shocked while Levy, Erza and Juvia giggled

 _Gotta feel around, what am I missing babe?_  
 _Singing now, oh oh oh_  
 _I need you now, I need your love, oh_

 _Now Please Don't Go_  
 _Most Nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_  
 _Now Please Don't Go, oh no_  
 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_  
 _So Please Don't_  
 _Please Don't Go_

 _Please Don't Go_  
 _Please Don't Go (oh no)_  
 _Please Don't Go (oh no)_  
 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_  
 _So Please Don't Go_

We sang the last part. The crowd cheered loudly

"Hi everybody! I'm back!" I said giving my signature smiled

Natsu kissed me and I blushed a bit. We walked to the back and into our dressing rooms.

"Hey Mira" I smiled

"Welcome back Lucy! We're glad your better" She said

Once we changed into ordinary clothes we hoped into the tour bus and off to the next city. I called Mavis that i'll be gone for a while since the tour is still on.

"Luce!" I heard

I turned around to see my idiot boyfriend

"Hey Natsu"

"I missed you so much! I wasn't acting like me!" Natsu cried out

"Well, Im back right?" I giggled

"Im glad your back" he said giving me a toothy grin wrapping his arm around me

 **IM ENDING IT HERE! So 5k words :D new high score! So sorry for the really really late update e.e So, I got my expander and it's really hard to talk! Christian, aka Gruvia99 knows how I talk xD He keeps telling me to say 23, 33 or tree becuase i sound like i got my wisdom tooth pulled out or a year old XD A history teacher I know told me to say trick or treat because i keep saying trick or trweat xDD My struggles. I hope this chapter makes up for the lateness of the upload again! I will be making a Instagram account for my fanfiction so you guys can know about the updates and upcoming stuff! If you don't have a Instagram you can just search up my username and see the latest posts. Now, It is 10:09 and I should be asleep xD Night guys! Well, Good morning later! Byeeeeeeee!**


	17. Ex's and Dates

**If I am not updating so much, I died in homework xD I'm trying my best to find time to update more, Labor day is coming up and I will spend most of my time writing chapters for this story and the other one :D**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Natsu? W-why are y-you b-breaking u-up with me?!" I cried almost chocking on my words

"I just don't love you anymore, Sorry" He said coldly

I cried "Please don't do this Natsu"

"I love someone else, Lucy" He said without looking at me

"Aaaaaaaaaaand... Cut! Good Job you guys! See you tomorrow for the final episode for the season" The director shouted

I wiped my fake tears away

"Damn, I can't even stay sad, how do you do it Luce?" Natsu asked

"Papa forced me to go to acting school" I explained as I walked off set and went to our dressing rooms

"Ahh, I have something special for you" He said putting on his red jacket

"What is it?" I asked putting on my hoodie, mittens and scarf

"Ah, ah, ah, it's a surprise" he said shaking his finger at me

"Fine" I said

Once we walked out it was freezing. I didn't like the cold nor did Natsu. Once we opened the door and walked out the cold air passed through us.

"When are you gonna show me the surprise?" I asked

Natsu handed me a piece of cloth "Put it around you're eyes and i'll guide you"

I took it "Okay.." I said tying it around my eyes

It was 5 minutes

"Are we there yet Natsu?!" I whined

"No, Almost"

Right when he said that I walked right into a pole

"NATSU!" I screamed

"S-Sorry!" He said

 **Few minutes later**

"We're here!" He announced

I took off the blindfold and looked up to see what it said.

 **Shoot Star Cafe**

I stared at it and looked at Natsu

"You remembered the first date" I said shocked

"Why wouldn't I he chuckled "Well, Are we going or not?"

I smiled at him. We both walked in and Ms. Spetto came out **(A/N I don't remember if I put ms. Spetto in this story so sorry if she was already in a role i have bad memory)**

"Lucy!" She smiled

"Hi Ms. Spetto" I smiled back giving her a warm hug

"How are you dear, We missed you a bunch!"

"Im doing great, do you remember Natsu?"

"Ah, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu how's life treating you?" She asked

Ms. Spetto was always a god mother to me, Mama and I always went to Ms. Spetto

"You're special seat is in the same spot! I let nobody sit there, only you love birds" She winked

Natsu and I laughed as we walked to our table. Our table was near a window with a beautiful painting of two birds in love. I always loved this spot because it showed a beautiful view.

"I'll be right back for you're order dear" Ms. Spetto said walking away

I looked at Natsu and saw him staring at me

"Natsu, why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?"

"No, Im just admiring how beautiful you are" He grinned

I just giggled at him. Ms. Spetto came back out with food

"For Lucy, Strawberry milkshake and Natsu red velvet cupcake with a drizzle of hot sauce" She smiled

"Thank you" We said as she walked to serve the customers

"Hey, Natsu?" I asked

"Hm?" He said with his mouth full

"Did you have any past girlfriends except Lisanna?" I asked

"Hmm, During my first tour I dated the girl who i went on tour-"

"Natsu? I that you?!" A girl with dirty blonde hair asked walking towards us

"Who are you?" He asked

"It's me, Ashley, you're ex" She smiled slightly

He stared at her for a few minutes and to be honest I didn't like it

"Ashley! How are you?" He said giving her a hug

As he gave her a hug I saw her glaring at me

"Good, Who's this blonde?" She asked

"My girlfriend, Luce Heartfilia" He grinned

 **Ashley's P.O.V**

I saw Natsu at the window I was so excited to see my babe. As I walked in the cafe I saw a ugly blonde. I ignored her

"Natsu? I that you?!" I shouted

"Who are you?" He asked

Stupid blonde making him forget me.

"It's me, Ashley, you're ex" I smiled slightly

He stared at me for a few minutes

"Ashley~ How are you" he said giving me a hug

As he gave me the hug I glared at that ugly blonde and she saw it and I was glad she did

"Good, Who's this blonde?" I asked jealous

"My girlfriend, Luce Heartfilia" He grinned

I was so angry! He grins whenever he says her name and gave her a nickname?! What about me?! He never ginned when he introduced me to his friend or gave me a nickname! I swear Lucy Heartfilia you will not keep Natsu! I will take back what's mine!

 **Somewhere with Gajeel and Levy**

"Gajeel, Why do you make fun of my size?" Levy asked

Gajeel sighed "I guess it's time to tell you.. Ever since I met you I had a crush on you but didn't want to show it so instead I made fun of you're size"

Levy started to blush hard

"Y-You liked me?!" She said shocked

"Yea" He said rubbing his head

"I love you too" She smiled

"Do you want to go to the movie's later on today at 7?" Gajeel ask a bit nervous

"It's a date" Levy smiled

 **OKAY, I KNOW THIS IS LIKE REALLY REALLY REALLYYYYYYYYYYY SHORT AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. I have been a lot more busy than before :( My math teacher is giving me lots of hw lately I am trying to update asap! Thank you for waiting for updates guys!**


	18. Rumors?

**OKAY GUYS! Who remembers Big Time Rush XD So I was re-Watching episodes because i was bored af and then I have a song I wanted to put in here so if you recognize this song say it in the reviews! Off to the story!**

 **Noboy's P.O.V**

As Natsu and Ashley talked Lucy was messing around with her food. It's been half an hour since Ashley came and Lucy was getting ticked off.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Oh, Yea?" He asked

"I dont feel well.. Can we head back to the tour bus?" I asked

"Um, sure" He grinned "Well, it was nice catching up with you"

"Yea, So talk to you later?" Ashley smiled innocently

"Probably not.. We have tour until Christmas" He said

"Oh, okay, Bye Natsu and Lucky" She smiled

"It's Lucy" Growled Lucy

Natsu and Lucy walked out and walked through the cold weather and headed to the tour bus. Suddenly Lucy got a text from Levy

 _"Hey Lu! Guess wat happened ^/^"_

"Who is it, Luce?" Asked Natsu

"It's Levy" She said As Natsu and Lucy walked Lucy texted Levy

 _"Wat happened Levy?! R u okay?!"_

 _"Yes! And Gajeel told me he has feelings for me!"_

 _"OMG! I knew u guys would be a thing :3"_

"What happened?"

"Gajeel told Levy he likes her" Squealed Lucy

"Oh" Natsu said

"Something wrong?" Asked Lucy

"Nothing" Natsu grinned wrapping his arm around Lucy pulling her close

 **Few minutes later**

"We are back!" Shouted Natsu

Lucy and Natsu saw everyone and even Laxus and Mira were in their bus

"What happened?" Asked Lucy

"Well, our choreographer's mother got cancer and she went to stay with her mother until y'know..." Laxus said sadly

"Wait, who's going to be out new choreographer?" Lucy asked

"Her name is Ashley Angel" Mira said

"Ashley?!" Shouted Lucy, Natsu and Gray

"What's wrong with Ashley?" Asked Erza

"N-Nothing it's just, Ashley is Natsu's ex.." Gray said "Please excuse me and Lucy"

"w-Wait-"

Then Gray grabbed Lucy by the wrist and dragged her into a room

"What the hell Gray!" Shouted angry Lucy

"Lucy, you have to listen to me" Gray said begging

"What is it?"

"It's about Ashley, Natsu's ex" Gray said

"I know who Ashley is, I met her today during me and Natsu's date" Growled Lucy

"Look, I hate Ashley too, Ashley will do whatever it takes to get Natsu back, The reason why they broke up was because she thought Natsu wasn't playing sports as much as he did because he hung around with another girl which was you but she didn't know who it was so she started falling in love with Mike the wide receiver" Gray explained

Lucy sighed "I knew something was wrong with her..."

"Look Lucy, Gajeel and Jellal will be hanging with her until our original choreographer come back" Gray said giving Lucy a smiled

"Yea... Okay.." She said smiling slightly

 **Tomorrow**

Lucy woke up early in the morning with her friends, Levy, Juvia and Erza. They were working on their new song.

"Ugh! Do you guys know what song we should do for our next album?" Asked Levy

They all sighed no. That's until Lucy said something

"How about the album should be about forgetting about you're ex's and move on!"

"That's brilliant!" Erza said

They started writing ideas down for the new song. As they plotted down ideas Lucy's phone was blown up with notifications. Lucy checked her phone and unlocked it. Suddenly it was notifications about Ashley and Natsu..

 _"Is Ashley and Natsu together or is it a rumor?"_

Lucy read through all these comments and rumors about Ashley and Natsu. Then Ashley's fans started spamming Lucy with hate.

"Um.. Please excuse me guys.." Lucy said with her voice cracking

Luckily they were staying at a hotel in Scotland

She ran out the building with shorts and a hoodie covering her face. Lucy pulled out her phone again to see what Ashley's fans said

 _"Ashley and Natsu are meant to be!"_

 _"Stop separating NaSh!"_ **(A/N AHH I couldn't think of one in time xD** **I was gonna put NaLey but it sounded more like NaLu ;-;)**

Lucy was walking and stopped near a t.v. store.. It was on Th Evergreen Show

"Did Natsu and Lucy break up?! Or is it just some rumor from Ashley's fans?"

Lucy ran to somewhere she thought she'd never go.. To Gray. **(A/N In the story Lucy never got help from Gray 'cause she thought she can handle everything but this time she couldn't)**

Lucy ran as fast as she could, Luckily Lucy was on Snapchat going through people stories and Gray had Gajeel and Jellal in his room playing video games. Once Lucy got to Gray's room she rang the bell and saw Panther lily. Panther lily let Lucy in.

"G-Gray!" Lucy shouted breathing heavy

"Lucy? What happened?" Gray asked while Jellal and Gajeel was confused

"Did you not see the rumors?!" Lucy said

"N-No.." Gray said

"Theirs rumors Ashley and Natsu are dating and how Natsu broke up with me!" Lucy said

"Oh no..." Jellal said "It's starting..."

"Whats starting?" Lucy said raising a eyebrow

"Remember my twin brother that is a movie director?" Jellal said

They all nodded their head

"Well, He told me that once someone get's famous and dates a fan and the fan gets famous after the break up the fan goes looking for the person they dated that was famous and looks for revenge to the person that is dating their ex. So they get their fans to make rumors and give rude comments to the girl who dated their ex just to get that person break up with whoever and take him or she back" Jellal explained

"So you're saying Ashley got famous and now got her fans to say rude stuff to me and spread rumor to take back Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Pretty much"

Lucy grabbed a pillow and screamed

"What does bunny girl do now?" Gajeel asked

"Well... My brother said it was never solved because they either break up or the other is tired of the drama and commits suicide" **(A/N To intense...)**

"Well then, I will be the one who will figure out a way!" Lucy shouted

"We'll help! We will hang with Flame Brain more often and if Ashley tries talking to Faggot we will shove her away or cut her off" Gray grinned

"Don't we have rehearsals in 5 minutes?" Asked Gajeel

"Oh shoot!" they shouted

They ran out of the room and too rehearsals. Luckily they had 1 minute to spear but saw Ashley flirting with Natsu. Lucy ran to Natsu and Hugged him

"I missed you" She whispered

"Me too" He grinned

Lucy let go of Natsu. Natsu held Lucy's hand and Lucy held it tightly

"Natsu, Is Wendy coming to this concert?" Asked Lucy

"My mom said probably since today is the weekend and it isn't far away from Magnolia" Natsu said giving Lucy a kiss on the cheek

"Ugh, Blondie is here! She better go away" Mumbled Ashley

"Did you say something Ashley?" Jellal glared at her

"Nothing" she smiled innocently

"Okay! Chop chop! Everybody to stage that means Stage managers and Dj not you Ashley, You get to tell them what the have to do right for the singing to make it better" Loke said

They all went to the stage. They were singing their first song, Treat you better

 _I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you_  
 _And you can tell me if I'm off_  
 _But I see it on your face_  
 _When you say that he's the one that you want_

Natsu sang on vocal walking out of the shadow

 _And you're spending all your time_  
 _In this wrong situation_  
 _And anytime you want it to stop_

Next up was Gray, Gray got out of the shadow too holding his microphone walking towards next to Natsu. Once Gajeel and Jellal came out of the shadows singing their part it was the girls part.

 _I know I can treat you better than she can_  
 _And any girl like me deserves a gentleman_  
 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

Sang Lucy and Levy walking out of the right side of the stage

 _On all your wasted crying_  
 _When you should be with me instead_  
 _I know I can treat you better_  
 _Better than she can_

Up next was Juvia and Erza singing coming from the left side of the stage. After they sang the song they move from song to song. Finaly they were done with the songs and it was 12:00 A.M.

"Okay, Good job guys, So Ashley anything wrong with their singing? Do they need to practice?" Mira said

"Everybody was great except Lucy's vocals was off point" Ashley said

"But Luce's vocals was great!" Natsu said

"Oh, Yea it is, sorry I was hearing wrong" Ashley said rolling her eyes

Once they did another rehearsal they left the stage and went to go eat.

 **1,504 words! Very short I know! So I am trying my best to update on Friday or Sunday? Sorry if the chapters are short I have loads of homework still ;-; I will try my working on it everyday and yes ths chapter is very dramatic -_- Don't forget to leave a R &R! Byeeeee~**


	19. Edolas

**I know, I know, I said i'd update Friday's or Sunday's or whatever. So I have exams coming up ;-; I'll have to update a chapter in 2 weeks instead of one :( Sorry guys! I will try updating a week still!**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

It was the beginning of October! That meant tour was ending in a few weeks. We were in the bus chilling out waiting for our next stop, Edolas/ I was really excited to go there because I get to see my cousin Lucy Ashley. Yea I know, My name's Lucy and her name's Lucy. I was never told why we were both named that. But I call her Lucky. Suddenly I just realized that my cousin's last name is Ashley and Natsu's ex is named Ashley.

"It's gonna be a longg week" I mumbled

"Lu, Are you okay?" Levy asked

"Um, Yea, Just stressed I guess" I said getting up "Im gonna go to my bunk"

I walked through the hallway of the bus and too the bunk area. I climbed up to the second one and ripped a piece of paper out. I started writing

 _Dear Mama, How are you? I haven't wrote in a while have I.. I have been stressed out especially since I was in a coma. I wish you were here still with me mama. Mama, Natsu's ex girlfriend came back and is our choreographer until our old one comes back. She's been stressing me out making me wake up at 4:00 in the morning while the others are asleep. When ever I hug Natsu she glares at me. Mama, what did I ever do to get this? Please help me, Mama..  
Love, Lucy_

I folded the paper and put it in a pink envelop, and put it under my pillow.

 **20 minutes later..**

We got out of our bus and saw our fans. But I saw a familiar blonde. I knew who she was, I ran towards her screaming

"LUCKY!"

"LUCY!" She shouted

The security guards saw I knew her so they let her go to us. Me and Lucky ran into a hug falling down

"I missed you so much!" I said

"Me too, Now, where is Natsu, time to drop kick him!" She shouted

I started laughing.

"Hey Lucky" Levy, Erza, and Jellal said

"Yo"

"Hi, Lucky-San" Juvia smiled

We all talked for minutes, we didn't even notice we were outside still.

"Guys!" Laxus shouted

We all turned around and looked at him

"We all can catch up later but, we have to go to our hotel" Laxus explained

We all nodded in agreement and we started walking, we waved to our fans.

 **At hotel**

Lucky had to go back home to finish her homework. Since there was 11 and 3 rooms we had to be in groups.

"Okay, So, the groups are going to be Lucy, Natsu, Juvia and Ashley first room" Laxus said throwing the key to me

"Next is Gajeel, Levy, and Mira" Laxus said giving the key to his wife

"Finally, Me, Erza, Gray and Jellal" He said

I was unhappy Ashley was with us.

"Okay, we all have to wake up at 9:30 a.m. for wardrobe check and the music" Mira said "Then we're going to a school for their fundraiser"

We all nodded

"After that it'll be around 2:00 p.m. so we'll grab some lunch and head to the stadium for practice till 5:00 then meet n' greet then the concert" Laxus said finishing off "Now, go to you're rooms!"

We all hurried into our rooms. Once I walked in the room had 2 master beds, widescreen tv, and a wide view of Edolas.

"I think Natsu and I should share a bed" Ashley said

"Actually Ashley, since me and Luce is together, I think we should share a bed. Sorry Juvia, I guess you'll share with Ashley" Natsu said

"Juvia forgives Natsu-San"

"F-Fine" Ashley said embarrassed

I smirked thinking _"I win this round"_

"Im gonna go look for food!" Natsu grinned

Once Natsu walked away Ashley walking over to me.

"Look princess, I dont give a crap if you're with Natsu, I can make any boy fall for me. If you wanna play this game i'll play this game" She said threatening me

Suddenly Juvia went between us

"Juvia will not tolerate with someone who threatens love-rival! Juvia is watching you" She said

"Im so scared" She said sarcastically "I know you're backstories"

Me and Juvia had nothing to say, thats until Gray came in

"G-Gray-Sama?!"

"No time to explain, Look Ashley, I am watching you too, Don't try splitting up flame brain and Lucy, I had never seen him this happy, not even with you" Gray said "And once Lucy _starts_ crying Erza, Juvia and Levy will have a k-killing l-look" Gray said scared

"Gray, I will have Natsu no matter what!" She screeched

"Yea, You go try that.. I'm gonna go sleep" He said hugging Juvia goodnight

Juvia was smiling all of a sudden.

"Juvia is gonna go get ready for sleep, If Juvia comes back and see's Ashley trying to do something to Lucy-San, Juvia will get a pan" Juvia threaten

Once Juvia walked away Ashley grabbed a bottle and was about to hit me but heard something

"JUVIA SAID NOT TO TOUCH LUCY-SAN!" Shouted Juvia

Ashley shrugged it off and went to finish throwing a bottle at me. I used my arms to cover my face that until Juvia came out yelling

"WHAT DID JUVIA TELL YOU?!" Shouted a angry Juvia with a pan

A sweat drop went down my face. I thought she was kidding

"Now, Ashley will go sleep: Juvia demanded

I guess Juvia is as scary as Erza.

 **Next morning**

Natsu left me a text

 _Hey bby, I went to get food coming back in a few minutes 3_

I smiled and texted him back. I suddenly smelt something burning. I notice Juvia wasn't here. Ashley. I got out the bed and went to the place it was burning. It was outside. I saw it was pink? I realized it was my letters to mama

"What did you do?!" I shouted angry crying

"I told you to watch you're back blonde"

I broke down crying. I wrote letters to mama ever since I ran away! Tears wouldn't stop running down my face. The fire slowly disappeared, the letters were ashes. Ashley walked away smiling.

"Now, I'll be going shopping"

I stayed on the floor sobbing still. I didn't know what to do.

"I-Im sorry Mama! P-Please come back!" I shouted crying "H-Help me please" I said quietly

* * *

I was driving back to the hotel. Once I got there I smelled something burning. I immediately knew it was outside. I tip-toed near the area and heard voices.. It sounded like Ashley and Luce.. I peeked through the curtains and saw pink envelopes.. Those envelopes were letters to Luce's mom...

"What did you do?!" Lucy shouted angry crying

"I told you to watch you're back blonde"

I didn't know what was going on. Ashley was laughing evil and was about to come back in. I hurried to hide. A-Ashley did this to Lucy? Why haven't I notice? Lucy was sobbing on the floor.

"I-Im sorry Mama! P-Please come back!" Lucy shouted crying "H-Help me please" She said quietly

I didn't know how to react. The first thing that came in my mind was to go to someone I thought i'd never ever go to.. Erza and Gray.

 **Ahhh! Im sorry :(( This is shorter than the other one! IM truly sorry, I was working on another Gruvia one-shot thats a song-fic. I have been feeling sick since it is flu season? Well, Don't forget to Review and check out my Lucy account on Instagram!** **lucy._.heartfilia._**


	20. Another Author's note -

**Hello there ;) So im really truly sorry about taking a damn month to make an update. I have been going through things this month which is personal. And I was working on a new chapter on my other story that's like 2k? 3k idk im still working on it. I am working on the new chapter for this as well. I just have been loaded with homework and then I have to finish a chapter for the other story and publish it on Halloween e.e Again, I am sorry for the late update, I will get the chapter up as soon as possible, i'll sneak on my phone during which I always do xD to finish the chapter so you guys can read it :) Thank you for understanding!**


	21. Concerts and break ups

**I should be doing this for every chapter ;-;**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, If I did, It would be horrible xD**

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

Natsu quickly ran our the door leaving a crying Lucy on the floor. Natsu ran to Erza and Gray. Once he got there he knocked on the door twice.

"Hi- Natsu?" Asked Erza

"I-Is G-Gray with you?" He asked without much breathe

"Yea, come sit down" Erza said shutting the door

"Why's he here?"

"I dont know' Erza said

"It's about Lucy and Ashley" Natsu said

Suddenly Erza's happy face turned into a glare

"What happened"

"Well, I went to get breakfast for Luce and when I got back at the hotel I smelled something burning, I immediately picked up the scent and it lead me outside, I saw Luce on the floor crying for some reason and saw Ashley laughing evilly. Suddenly I realized Luce was crying because Ashley was burning Luce's pink envelope's that she wrote to her mom" Natsu explained

"So you're telling us that Ashley burned envelopes that meant a lot to Lucy?" Gray asked

Natsu nodded

"What do we do?" Natsu asked concerned "I don't want Ashley hurting Luce any more!"

"I have an Idea" Erza said

Everybody got out of the car and went inside the elementary school. They all went into the cafeteria and went to meet the principle.

"Hello Fairy Tail and Fairy Queens" Greeted the principle

"Hello" Everybody said

"So this cafeteria fits 3 grades and each grade has 6 teacher. You guys will answer questions for 45 minutes then perform 2 songs"

They all nodded in agreement. They all climbed up the stage and into the back. They waited as Kindergarten, 1st and 2nd graders came in filing the cafeteria.

Everybody was at the stadium practicing songs for the concert today.

"Good Job everybody!" Laxus shouted "Now, lets go and get lunch then go back to the stadium for meet n' greet"

Everybody shouted in happiness. They all chattered walking outside. They all got in separate cars.

"Lucy.. Can I talk to you?" Natsu asked

"Um, Sure" She said

They walked to a quiet area that's more private.

"What's up?" Lucy asked

"I don't think this is working out.. We should break up" Natsu said looking down

Lucy stared at him and laughed

"Natsu, are you pranking me again?"

"N-No.. Im being serious" Natsu said seriously "Im sorry, I have feelings for Ashley still"

Natsu walked away leaving Lucy alone in the alley. Lucy stand there frozen, like a statue.

 _"What did I do?"_ Lucy thought

She walked back in and saw Natsu and Ashley laughing together

"Lu-Chan? Are you okay?" Asked Levy

"Y-yea" Lucy smiled sheepishly

They all sat down and ate lunch. There was one seat opened... It was between Natsu and Gray. Lucy sighed and forced herself to move and sit down near Natsu. As they ate lunch Lucy heard the conversation of Natsu and Ashley.

"Ashley?"

"Yea, Natsu?" Ashley said as she ate

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" She smiled widely

Lucy turned away trying not to let tears fall out. They all finished their lunch and went to the stadium to get ready for meet n' greet. Mira told Ashley to help Lucy get ready.

What Ashley didn't know was Erza put her and Gray's phone in the took to record.

Lucy sat down writing in her journal. Ashley started laughing

"Are you okay?" Asked Lucy

"I told you Natsu loves me more than you, he broke up with you because you're a pathetic fake!" Ashley laughed. Lucy ignored Ashley

 **Meet n Greet**

Once Lucy and Ashley walked out of dressing room Erza and Gray ran inside and grabbed they're phones and watched the video. They smiled and high-five each other and walked outside to meet their fans. Lucy was standing on the opposite side of Natsu and Ashley.

"Ashley, you have to leave" Levy said politely tapping on her shoulder

"Um, why should I leave? I can stay with my boyfriend if I want to shorty" Ashely snapped

Levy just stared at the girl. Mira walked in before Levy could say anything. Mira noticed Ashley still here and had to guide her out of the room and into another room. Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Erza started to take pictures and sign autographs for they're fans. They got tons a gifts and posters. Lucy has tried to keep her distance from Natsu and trying not to look at him. Lucy hasn't told anyone about their break up.

Lucy saw a little girl, she looked about a 7 year old, she was hugging Lucy. Lucy smiled and hugged her back

"Hi! What's you're name" Smiled Lucy

"My names Blossom. Can I have a picture with you?" The little girl said

"You're so adorable! And of course you can!" Lucy said

Lucy picked up the little girl and put her on her shoulders. She waited for the camera to flash. Lucy gave a bright smiled and the light flashed. Lucy looked up to see the girl's smile into a frown. Lucy had an idea. Lucy ran slowly around the area they were in. People started to take pictures. The little girl was laughing and giggling. Blossom's mother was smiling and taking a video.

Lucy slowly set the girl down. Blossom had a bright smile on her, Lucy was happy she made her fan smile.

"I hope I see you at the concert later!" Lucy waved as Blossom walked away

It's been an hour, it was almost time for they're concert. Once they were done meeting fans they went into the dressing rooms and went into their outfits for the show. Lucy wore pink short shorts with a red see-through skirt falling down too her foot behind her with a matching long sleeve crop.. Levy wore orange shorts and a crop top. Erza wore red ruffle shorts with a sparkly red shirt. Lastly Juvia wore a connecting light blue outfit.

The boys just wore their usual clothing. They waited for the announcer to announce them to the stage.

 _Give it up for Fairy Queens and Fairy Tail!_

The fans started to scream loudly. Natsu walked out holding a microphone

 _Heart beats fast, colors and promises..  
_ _How to be brave?  
_ _How can I love when i'm afraid to fall?_

Natsu sang softly going into the center

 _But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt  
_ _Suddenly goes away some how  
_ _One step closer~!_

Sang Gray and Juvia walking out different directions. They walked into the center and held each other's hand making Juvia blush. Gajeel and Levy walked out singing

 _I have died everyday waiting for you!  
_ _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
_ _For a thousand years~!_

The couple sang. The music played softly. Erza walked out singing

 _Time stands still  
_ _Beauty in all she is  
_ _I will be brave_

Erza sang beautifully as Jellal joined her singing. The girls walked to the right and moved they're hips side to side singing the vocals. The boys ran across the stage high-fiving fans. Lucy came out singing.

 _I will not let anything take away  
Whats standing in front of me  
Every breathe  
Every hour has come to this_

Suddenly the stage lights went out. Everyone started to freak out. Lucy grabbed out her phone and used the flash lights. Levy, Erza, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal and Natsu got the idea and took out their phones and used the cameras. Everybody calmed down and took out their phones and used their cameras waving it side to side.

 _One step closer~!_

Sang all 8.

* * *

 _Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

Lucy sang her last vocal. The crowd cheered loudly.

"And good night!" Shouted Natsu

The bands walked off stage and into backstage. Some fans were there. They chatted with their fans and eventually they had to go. Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Erza, Jellal left to the car. Mira and Laxus made sure everything was checked.

"Mira! Laxus!" Shouted Gray

The married couple turned around to see the ice boy.

"Yes, Gray?" Asked Laxus

"I need to show you something.." Gray said

* * *

 **DONE! CLIFF HANGER WOOHOO! SORRY THAT THIS IS SHORT :( I'll try working for 3k words for next chapter (: Happy halloween! Sorry this isn't a special chapter :( Well, stay safe everybody! Make sure to be careful and check you're candy for safety I feel like a mother xD DOnt forget to review! Sorry for any mistakes!**


	22. Exposed and more surprises!

Laxus and Mira looked at Gray. Gray showed them the video of what Ashley did to Lucy. Mira's face was shocked at what happened in the video. Laxus was angry.

"How did you find this, Gray?" Asked Mira

"Well, Natsu said he saw Ashley burn Lucy's letters and he ran to Erza and I. We made a plan that Natsu would break up with Lucy and go out with Ashley. Then me and Erza would record everything Ashley does to Lucy. We got the footage and want you guys to see and fire her" Gray explained

"So your telling us that Natsu broke up with Lucy and goes out with Ashley so you guys can record her and show us so we fire her?" Questioned Laxus

"Yep. Flame-Brain said he'd propose to Lucy at the last concert tomorrow"

"Okay, we'll fire Ashley. I am going to find Lucy and the girls a cute outfit for the proposal" Mira squealed

 **Mira:** _Girls! Don't tell Lucy. I got you cute outfits for the last concert but Lucy's outfit will bring most attention along with Natsu_

 **Juvia:** _Why does love-rival get more attention?! Juvia does not want Gray-Sama to notice love-rival!_

 **Erza:** _-.-" Juvia... I think it's for the proposal, remember?_

 **Juvia:** _Juvia remembers now_

 **Mira:** _Yes, what Erza said._

 **Levy:** _Okay, So we wont tell Lu-Chan!_

 **Mira:** _Okay, see you girls later!_

Lucy was in the hotel. Next was the concert. She got a letter from Mavis.

 ** _Dear Lucy, As you know I got accepted in college. College has started and I left the house. Sting is still there but not Thunder. Thunder has gone back to the military but Sting retired. I will come by and visit for your last concert. Good Luck!_**

 ** _~Your sister, Mavis_**

Lucy was happy for her Mavis to make it into the college but will miss her. But what she wants to know is what happened to Laxus. She went to the balcony of the hotel. Someone knocked on Lucy's door. Lucy turned around and went to open it. It was a man? He was from the military..

"Hello? Is this Lucy Heartfilia?" Asked the man

"Um.. Yes.. Who are you?" Asked Lucy

"I am Thunder friend, My name is Freed. I came here to tell you, he has died." Said Freed looking down

Lucy looked at him. She could not believe what he has said.

"Excuse me. Say that again" Lucy said

"Thunder has died. He wanted me to give you these roses and letter. He died a few days ago. His funeral is next week, it is in Magnolia Garden" Freed said "Have a good day"

Lucy slammed the door angry and crying. She went on her bed crying. She opened the letter

 ** _Dear Lucy, I had a feeling this time would come. I want you too know, Please stay happy. Dont cry, it'll ruin your face. I love you a lot. Please dont go in depression, dont cry for me please. I am with mom and dad now. We're watching you over the clouds. We'll meet one day. I dont like seeing you cry, nor does Levy. Please, Please, Please, im begging you to stay happy. Remember I love you dearly, and i'll be in your heart. Once all the roses die, I will not be watching over you anymore._**

 ** _~Thunder H._**

Lucy wiped her tears and put the flowers in the vase. She changed clothing's and walked outside too the stadium to practice. As she walked in she heard Mira's voice yelling. She opened the door to see Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Mira, Laxus and Ashley. Mira was yelling at Ashley

"I am ashamed of you! You do _not_ treat Lucy like that! We are all family!" Shouted a angry Mira

Erza and Gray smirked along with Natsu. Gajeel was cracking up. Levy and Juvia was confused with Jellal.

"I do not want to see your face ever again! If you cant learn to be nice you get out"

"You cant do this! Natsu's my boyfriend!" Shouted Ashley smirking

Levy and Juvia was shocked along with Gajeel

"What the hell, Salamander! You cant date a girl like her!" Gajeel shouted angrily

Lucy ran out. She hated how Ashley was still dating Natsu.

"Who said I was dating you still? I only did this so Mira could fire you" Natsu said

Ashley was pissed. She ran out screaming. Natsu had to explain everything to Levy and Juvia and Jellal.

* * *

Lucy didn't know where she was going but knew it was far from the stadium. She eventually got tired of running. She walked towards to a tree and leaned against it pulling her legs to her chest covering her face. Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Juvia.

"Lucy-San, please come back" Juvia said

"N-No" Lucy said

Juvia sat down and hugged her best friend/love rival.

They talked for hours. They didn't care if people stared at them. It was eventually six o'clock a night. Lucy decided to go back. Both girls go up and walked back to there hotel. Once Lucy got to the room she decided to sleep in the other bed. Natsu wasnt home.

 **Next week (A/N Im lazy (:)**

The flower Thunder gave Lucy died except a certain one. Lucy looked at it weirdly. It was a fake one. Of course her brother would do that. Lucy smiled. Laxus was watching over her forever. Unless someone breaks the rose, But lets look at the bright side right? Lucy got ready for Sting's funeral. As time passed by she was reading. She was reading a book Levy gave for her birthday.

 ** _The Dragon and The Princess_**

Lucy loved the book so much. She wished that Fairy Tale was real. But in reality she knew it wouldn't be true. It eventually turned twelve o'clock. She decided to get ready for her brothers funeral. She put on a black leggings, black lace skirt and a gray sweater. She let her golden locks fall down. She grabbed her boots and left the hotel. The wind blew on her hair as she walked to Magnolia park. Luckily it was only a few blocks away.

Lucy walked and walked, she eventually walked into a poor neighborhood. Little kids were wearing baggy clothing. She felt bad for them. A little girl and her older sister went up to Lucy.

"Hey! Aren't you Lucy Heartfilia?!" Asked the little girl

"Ye-"

She was cut off from the older sister.

"Abby! Don't run off like that! I'm sorry that my little sister disturbed you, miss" Bowed the teenager.

"It's okay" Lucy said walking off

She felt horrible. She brushed it off for now, but she had a plan. Once she arrived at her brother's funeral she saw lots of solders and old friends. She looked around and felt a lump on her throat. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her brother funeral. Lucy slowly walked towards the area but got stopped by a stranger.

"Hey there" He smirked

"Um.. Hi?" Lucy said

"How about we go to my place?" He smirked again

"How 'bout... no" Lucy said angry

"Come on darling" He said pulling her

"I said no!" Lucy shouted trying to pull away

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" He said kidnapping the teen

Suddenly his hard grip was loosened. It was 3 solders.

"If the lady says let go. Let go" She said

Damn right it a she. Another girl came in

"You better run off before I call commander" She threatened

The guy ran off scared.

"Are you okay miss?" Asking a man

"Yea.. Thanks.." Lucy said

"What are you doing here anyways, not to be rude?" Asked the solder

"Um-"

Lucy was cut off again. It was the captain.

"She's here for Major Heartfilia"

They 3 solders nodded in respect

"We are sorry for your loss.." They said respectfully

* * *

 **After funeral**

Lucy went into a shop and bought kid clothing and food. She walked back to the hotel the same way. Once she arrived the poor area she knocked on each door until one home.

"Hello? Does Abby live her?" Lucy asked kindly

"Y-Yes.. I am her mother.. Do you need something?"

"May I see her and her older sister? Or may I come in?" Lucy asked

"P-Please don't kill my children!" Begged the lady

"W-Why would I do t-that?!" Lucy asked shocked

"You look liked your gonna kill us.. W-We are the poor.." Said the Mother

Lucy looked at her.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I bumped into your children and I saw how poor you guys we're.. I decided to go buy clothing for them and some food" Lucy explained

"O-Oh.. Im sorry for freaking out. Please come in. My name is Rachel Blue" She smiled

Lucy walked in. It was clean. The mother called for her children. Her children came in and was confused

"Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilia" she smiled

Abby was shocked, surprised.

"L-Lucy H-Heartfilia is i-in o-our h-h-h-home?!" Shouted Abby

"You are corrected" Lucy giggled

"That is Abby, She is a huge fan of your's and im Alana" The oldest greeted

"It's nice meeting you all! I got you guys early, early Christmas gifts and some food" Lucy laughed nervously

They thanked her. They all talked for a while and eventually Lucy had a call from Mira.

"It was nice meeting you all! I will visit here after tour is done!" Lucy smiled waving good bye

* * *

 **With Mira**

"Hey, Mira?" Lucy asked

"Yes?"

"Can I have 5 V.I.P tickets for our last concert?"

"Why?"

"Well, On my way to my brother's funeral I went through a poor neighborhood and I met these children and they were a fan of me. I want to do something special for them" Lucy explained

"Of course you can" Mira smiled giving Lucy 5 V.I.P tickets

Lucy went looking for a envelope. She found one and put in the tickets and a note. She sealed the envelope and put a stamp on it.

* * *

It was morning. Alana went to get the mail and it said from Lucy Heartfilia?! She ran back inside calling her mother and sister down. They all sat down. The mother opened the letter reading it out loud

 ** _Dear Blue family, My manager gave me 5 V.I.P tickets for my upcoming last concert. Before tour ends I want you 3 to come with. I put 2 more for you to bring 2 guests. My manager said she will be sending a limo to your neighborhood. I hope I see you 3 there!_**

 ** _-Your friend, Lucy Heartfilia_**

Abby started screaming as her sister and mother was happy. They could not believe that just happened

* * *

 **So short. Yikes! Last chapter will be uploaded when it's winter break because I have more time to make it longer and because I have exams T-T! Yes, I know sadly it's gonna take that long. I will be trying to write the story during school and Thanksgiving break! I am sorry for making this chapter sad and weird =u=" Dont forget to leave a lovely review for me ;)**

 **I made a mistake in this story. I put Laxus as Lucy's manager and brother. Laxus was originally Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Gajeel's manager but I was being stupid and put Laxus as her brother. Please ignore my mistake, I cant change the name on the other chapters to Thunder because they were deleted after 90 days ;-;" Thunder is Lucy's brother. Sorry for the confusion!**


	23. Big Big Surprises!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the music. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail not me :( It would be cringy if I was the owner of F.T**

Today was the day of the last concert. December third. Lucy got out of bed and took a warm shower. She walked out of the shower wearing short denim shorts and a t-shirt. Natsu was asleep still. Lucy looked at his face and sighed. _He's so adorable when he's asleep_ she said in her mind. The blonde heard a knock on the door, she walked towards the door and it was Levy, Juvia and Erza.

"Lu, change you're clothes!" Levy demanded

"Why?" Lucy asked confused

"Because we're going to grab some breakfast and then head to rehearsals" Erza explained

"What about the guys?"

"They'll figure it out" Levy smiled

Lucy nodded and walked back in grabbing a hoodie.

"Lucy-san, your just gonna wear shorts and a hoodie?" Asked Juvia

"Yea, I don't feel like changing" Lucy laughed

They shrugged it off. They hopped into the car, and drove off to a bakery. Once they got there they got out of the car hoping no fans notice them. The owner of the bakery knew Levy's mom. They sat somewhere where not many fans would see them. Once they order their food they went onto their phones. They eventually stopped looking through they're social media and started talking.

"Aren't you guys excited for the last concert?" Levy asked hyped up

"Juvia will miss the fans" She said

"It's okay Juvia, you'll see them in other concerts" Lucy smiled

Erza nodded in agreement. They're food came. Each one of them ate their food fasted so they can head to rehearsals. Once they finished they payed the bill and left. They head straight to the stadium. Mira was smiling, waiting for Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Erza to come.

Once they arivived they talked to Mira for a few waiting for the boys to come rehearse with them. The guys eventually arrived. Laxus was kind of pissed that they were 10 minutes late.

"Why are you guys late?!" Shouted Laxus

"W-Well.. Umm.." Natsu said

Laxus rose a eyebrow "Well?"

"WE WERE SAVING A KITTEN" Shouted Gray

Jellal slammed his head on the table. Gajeel was laughing. Lucy, Levy and Erza was disappointed especially Juvia. Juvia thought Gray was smarter than that.

Jellal made up a good excuse making Laxus believe him. The eight teenagers started joking around and jumping on each other. Once they arrived at the stage they jumped onto it not using the stairs.

Gray and Natsu started punching each other for fun while Jellal and Erza were flirting. Gajeel was messing around with Levy. Juvia and Lucy was just going over vocals. Eventually Loke aTand Aries came in to settle them down.

"Alright guys, shut up" Loke shouted

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at Loke.

"Okay, we will start with out usual microphone check" Aries said handing them they're microphone.

Lucy, Levy, Erza and Juvia started singing a random song

"Miss, movin' on! oh" they sang

the teenagers started to laugh. Aries gave them a thumbs up. They hoped off the stage waiting for the guys to finish. Lucy frowned hearing Natsu sing.

"Baby please have mercy on me!"

They all finished rehersals. After they went out to get lunch it was almost time for their last concert. Lucy, Erza, Juvia and Levy went to the dresing rooms and changed into they're outfits. Lucy wore a dress, it was silver glitter for the top, the bottom part was the dress was light pink ruffles, it has a touch of glitter on it to make it shine. She wore silver heels to go with the dress. Next was Levy, Levy wore a white crop top with a small ruffled skirt that was orange with a blue bow wrapped around the waist of the dress, she wore white flats. Erza wore a red crop top connecting it to her white shorts, around Erzas shorts it had rose red see through fabric. Adding to the outfit she wore white heels. Lastly, Juvia wore a strapless baby blue dress, the dress was lace. She wore a white choker. All of their hair was done.

Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Gajeel just wore black jeans and black boots with a t-shirt. Natsu had his scarf with him like always. They waited to be announced.

 _Please welcome, Fairy Tail and Fairy Queen!_

 _I won't lie to you.._

Natsu sang coming from the right.

 _Like a small boat_

Lucy sang coming from the left.

 _I know he's just not right for you.._  
 _And you can tell me if im off_  
 _But I see it on your face_  
 _When you say that he's the one that you want_  
 _And you're spending all your time_  
 _In this wrong situation_  
 _And anytime you want it to stop_

Sang Gray and Natu.

 _On the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves_  
 _Into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match_  
 _But I can make an explosion_

Lucy and Juvia sang.

 _I know I can treat you better than he can_  
 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_

Lucy, Juvia, Gray and Natsu sang. The four teenagers sang the lyrics on rythem. They started to dance on what they practiced. After they got near the end Erza and Levy came out as Levy and Lucy sang softly.

 _Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion_

Erza and Levy sang as Gajeel and Jellals vocals came in.

 _Give me a sign  
Take my hand, we'll be fine  
Promise I won't let you down  
Just know that you don't  
Have to do this alone  
Promise I'll never let you down_

They all got together. The girls went to the left, the boys went to the right.

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

Levy, Lucy, Juvia and, Erza sang finishing their song.

 _'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can_  
 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_  
 _Tell me why are we wasting time_  
 _On all your wasted crying_  
 _When you should be with me instead_  
 _I know I can treat you better_  
 _Better than he can_

Then they offically finished the songs. The crowd cheered. As they started to get to the end, the song paused. It switched to another song. The song wasn't from either albums. Only Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Juvia, Erza, Levy knew. The blonde was curious. So was th crowd. Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Erza and Levy backed up. The seven teenagers softly sang the backround lyrics.

105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do

Natsu sang grabbing the microphone.

And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough

The pinkette walked to the confused blonde.

I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me

Natsu got to Lucy, he smiled at her. She was confused, shaking, nervous.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you make me so happy, i dont know what to do without you. I'm sorry for all the fights we had, the drama"

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life

Sang in the brackround soft enough for everyone to hear what Natsu was saying

"All i know is, when I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful, I thought i sould never have a chance with you, but I did. You fell in love with the idiot. Through everything, I still love you"

He took her right hand and went on his left knee.

"Will you make me the happiest idiot and marry me?" he asked taking out the ring

"N-Natsu.. I- Yes. I will marry you, you idiot" She laughed

Natsu put the ring one. He was jumping around as the fans cheered.

 **A few months later**

"oh my gosh, Levy help I'm freaking out" Lucy said rushing around the house looking for her makeup bag

"Lu, calm down, it's right here" she said pointing at her makeup table

Lucy sat down. Her professional makeup artist came in her room helping her with her makeup. After a few minutes Lucy's makeup was finished. She had contour on, highlights, eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, all those makeup. Lucy got her hair Done, it was a half up hairstyle, her hair was curled with flowers in her hair. She then put on her wedding dress. It went all the way down to her feet, the dress had fabric following her behind, it was a strapless dress. They dress had a ribbon around her waist with a bow behind her back. Her dress was all white, her necklace was small pink heart necklace, she had pink heart earrings. She was ready for her big day.

Her brother, Sting came. He wrapped his left arm around her right arm. Lucy was shaking.

"Don't worry lil sis, you got this" he smiled

lucy nodded. The music started to play. Once they got out, there was a red carpet, the flower girl, Wendy was throwing red and pink petals, everybody was wearing dresses, , came with the rings. Once Lucy got to Natsu Natsu was smiling in his white and black tux. Levy, Juvia and Ezra was lined up. Levy was the maid of honor. On Natsus side, Gray was the best man.

After all the boring talking :D

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia as you're wedded wife?"

"I do" Natsu grinned holding Lucy's shaky hands

"And do you, Lucy heartfilia, Take Natsu Dragneel as you're wedded husband?"

"...I do" she smiled

Natsu slipped the ring on her, Lucy slipped the ring on him.

"You may now kiss the bride"

they both had a longggggggg kiss. Gross. Kidding.

 **THIS IS SO SHORT WTF AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM GONNA KMS T-T IM SORRY I TOOK 100000000 YEARS TO FINISH THIS AND ITS SO SHORT!1 SHDIGVUHsp(dUVGPSUYVHOISDHVOSIHVFXOVS I was gonna add the edding part in it but i wanted to get this out as soon as possible! I am making a sequel of this, its gonna be about their children. So i might add the last chapter about a peak f the next story e.e I was rereading this story and I'm just like "Wtf, why is it cringey" XD**


End file.
